Sweetest Sin
by Engage Fiction
Summary: Dani Janeway has made her decision now she must live with the consequences. Repost
1. Surveying the Damage

SWEETEST SIN (Installment six of the "More than a Lifetime" series)

Author's Note: This story is the sixth in a series of stories that do not follow cannon and should not be taken as such. The previous stories, in order, are: 1) Delta Wild, 2) Homecoming, 3) Graduation, 4) A Love Less Ordinary, and 5) Return to Normal. The events in these stories occur in an alternate universe in which Chakotay's stint with the Maquis happened much earlier in his life. He is married to Kathryn Janeway, and they have a daughter. In this universe, Voyager did not combine with a crew from a Maquis ship, but instead reached the Delta Quadrant with a small loss of life and most of her crew in tact. The events of "First Contact" and "Insurrection" have already occurred in this timeline, but "Nemesis" has not. The Dominion War occurred, but with vastly different results. Many of the events of the final season of Deep Space Nine didn't occur, which means the characters that died during the season are not dead in my story. Please overlook any other inconsistencies or errors pertaining to the original Star Trek universe as the author's ignorance.

1. SURVEYING THE DAMAGE

Jean-Luc Picard looked at each of the faces of the _Enterprise E's_ senior crew, seated around the large conference table in the observation lounge. He hated meetings of this nature, but it was necessary that they be informed of the bittersweet results of their most recent mission. They all knew that Federation Ambassador Hea Starr had been successfully rescued from a labor camp on Cardassia Prime. They also knew that both Will Riker and Danielle Janeway had gone to Prime to rescue Starr and that Janeway hadn't returned to the _Enterprise with _Riker and Starr.

"As I'm sure you're all aware of by now, Lt. Janeway did not return to the ship with Commander Riker and the ambassador. I have been informed that she is being held on Cardassia Prime as a prisoner of the Cardassian state," Picard said, simply stating what was already known by his senior staff. "Now we've got to try to find a way to get her back."

Will Riker looked down at the table. She doesn't want to come back, he thought.

Picard continued. "I've been in contact with Command, and they are in the process of -"

The captain was interrupted by the sound of the observation lounge doors swishing open. He swiveled around to see who had just joined his meeting - late. Ambassador Hea Starr made his way to an empty seat at the table.

"I apologize, Captain. I didn't mean to interrupt you," Starr said, settling in at the table. "Please - continue."

"Ambassador - good of you to join us," Picard said. "I'm pleased to see you are in good health."

"All thanks to your skilled officers and medical staff," Starr replied with a smile. He was a handsome, middle-aged human with warm, dark eyes and wavy salt-and-pepper hair. "If not for them, I wouldn't be here right now. Chances are, I probably wouldn't even be alive." Starr had escaped from Prime with Riker nearly three days earlier, and had been on board the Enterprise for nearly twelve hours.

"Yes," Picard began again, "actually, one of my officers is the purpose of this staff meeting."

Starr's smile faded. "Lt. Janeway," he said sadly.

"I was just telling my crew how headquarters has initiated negotiationtalks with the Cardassians in hopes of freeing Lt. Janeway," Picard said. "It is our hope that the treaty we signed with them at the end of the Dominion War will play to our favor."

Starr nodded. "She is the reason that I am in attendance at this meeting," he revealed. "I didn't want the opportunity to tell everyone what kind of officer the lieutenant is to pass. She wasn't forcibly taken by the Cardassians."

Will's head shot up in the ambassador's direction. He had been dreading the moment when he'd have to reveal to the captain, to everyone, what Dani had done. She'd abandoned the Federation and Starfleet for Dukat. So far, he hadn't been able to bring himself to offer that information up to anyone. He hadn't been planning to unless he was ordered to. But it looked like Starr was about to spill the beans right now. When Will had made his decision to keep to himself as long as possible, he'd forgotten that the ambassador had been standing right there when Dani had done it. He'd watched on as Dani had thrown away her Starfleet life.

His heart sinking to the pit of his stomach, he watched and listened as Starr continued.

At Starr's last words, everyone at the table had looked at each other, obviously puzzled.

"Ambassador, what do you mean she wasn't taken forcibly," Geordi asked. "You don't mean she wanted to go with them?"

"Oh, yes, Commander, that's exactly what I'm saying," Starr said. "Lt. Janeway went with the Cardassians willingly because she wanted to make sure they released me. She offered herself as a bargaining chip. I saw her do it before my very eyes. She offered herself to them for my freedom."

Will looked at the ambassador, surprised. He had not been expecting that to be the description of what had transpired on Cardassia. Starr had apparently seen Dani's decision as a heroic notion.

The _Enterprise's_ first officer thought about Dani and her situation. Perhaps, he thought, it _had_ looked like Dani had turned herself over to the Cardassians in exchange for Starr's life. Suddenly, there was a bright spot in all of this darkness for Will. If, somehow, they were able to get Dani back, her career might not necessarily be over. In his heart and mind, though, Will knew the ambassador's version of what had happened wasn't accurate. Concurring with Starr's story would mean knowingly lying to the captain, Nechayev, and all of Starfleet. Could he do it?

Meanwhile, the meeting had been continuing, Will oblivious to what had transpired in the minutes since Hea Starr had given his account of what had happened at the prison.

"Starfleet has commenced negotiations with the Cardassians for the return of Lt. Janeway," Picard was saying. "At the moment, those are the only actions being taken. However, it has been made very clear that if negotiations are not successful, other measures will have to be taken." The meeting's attendees all looked at one another, understanding the implications of the captain's words. They would have to attempt another rescue mission if the talks failed.

"By my projections, it is highly unlikely that the talks will be successful," Data said. "We must remember that Starfleet is at fault in this situation for breaking into a Cardassian prison and aiding the escape of a prisoner of the Cardassian state. And it appears that we may have no choice but to repeat our infraction."

No one liked that prospect, but it looked like the most likely option would be what Data had suggested.

Picard nodded. "That's all the information I have for you at the moment," he concluded. "You are dismissed."

Everyone at the table rose and began to file out of the lounge. "Number One?" Picard said. Will, who'd been on his way out of the room, turned to face his captain. "Sir?" he said.

"Will," Picard said, approaching his first officer. "I realize that this entire ordeal must be very difficult for you."

Will sighed. "I won't lie to you. It certainly hasn't been a picnic."

"Well, I assure you - we're doing everything we can to bring Dani home. You have my word that I will do everything in my power to make sure that Dani is returned safe and healthy."

"Thank you, sir," Will said. "I appreciate that."

Picard hesitated a moment before continuing. He knew Will wouldn't like what he was going to say next. "In the meantime, I think it would be best if I took you off this mission."

"Sir -" Will objected.

"Will, you're much too close to this one," Picard explained. "Take some time off. Get your head together."

"Sir, I appreciate the gesture," Will began, "but I'd prefer to remain involved with this."

"Will, I understand what you're going through. I really do."

"Then, you'll understand my desire to want to do something, to feel useful. Frankly, sir, the only way you're going to get me off this mission is to order me off it."

Picard studied Riker. He certainly didn't want to pull the younger man off this mission. He truly did understand that the woman Will loved was being held captive. The man wanted to do whatever he could to make sure she returned home again.

Picard nodded. "Very well, then. You shall remain a part of this mission. But Will, if you, at any time, feel that you no longer wish to remain involved, please don't hesitate to inform me."

Will nodded. "Aye, sir." With that, he left the observation lounge.

When Will entered the turbolift, Deanna Troi followed him right in. "Deck 8," Will said. The lift obediently began to move.

Will knew why Deanna was here, and he wanted to tell her that he didn't need to talk to anyone, but he knew that wasn't the case. He needed to talk. Desperately. And there was no better person to talk to than the woman standing next to him. He looked down at her.

"I don't even know where to begin," Will said. He and Deanna were both on the sofa in Will's quarters. "I don't know how to begin."

"Let's begin with you," Deanna suggested.

"I feel absolutely horrible, Deanna," Will expressed. "I should have never let them give her this assignment. I should have never let her agree to this assignment." Will paused and reconsidered. "I know it wasn't exactly her choice, though. I know it was an order, but I should have ... _done_ something."

"So, you feel responsible for Dani's presence on Cardassia right now," Deanna surmised.

"Yes," Will said honestly. His thoughts wandered back to those final moments on Cardassia when he'd watched Dani choose Dukat over him. That had hurt like a knife. "Maybe," he continued, lost in his thoughts, forgetting that Troi was sitting beside him, "Maybe if I'd done something, anything ... she'd be here right now."

"You're right," Deanna told him. "Dani didn't have any control over this assignment, and neither did you. Will, this isn't your fault. You obviously did everything you could to ensure Dani's safety."

No, I didn't, Will thought. If that were the case, he'd have shot Dukat when he'd had the chance, grabbed Dani, and gotten the hell out of there.


	2. Prime

2. PRIME

Lt. Danielle Janeway sat staring at herself in the mirror. For the last four days, she'd done nothing but sit in the room Dukat had given her at his home and ponder what in the hell she'd done to her life. Only a few days before, she'd thrown away everything she'd ever worked for her entire life. Her career, her family, her relationship with Will.

"Gods," she said lowering her head to her hands. "What have I done?"

All this for a second chance with Marac, she thought. Was it really all worth it?

Well, it was too late to ponder over now, wasn't it? The decision had been made and sealed in the split second it had taken her to stand at Dukat's side. "No regrets," she said quietly. She cast a glance in the direction of the closet.

xxx

Marac Dukat sat at the dinner table of his dining room - alone. He absently fingered the napkin resting in his lap, as the servers began to deliver his meal. This dining alone was becoming an unwanted habit. He'd dined alone for ages, since he'd taken this position as the prefect of the Western Hemisphere of the planet. He had hoped that having Danielle back in his life might change that. Apparently, he'd been wrong.

Her actions puzzled him. She had chosen to stay on Prime with him, yet, she hadn't left her room since he had taken her from the prison four days earlier. Dukat didn't understand it. If she wanted to be here, which he assumed was the case since she'd made the conscious decision to remain, why did she not behave as if she did?

He placed his napkin on the table. This was simply too depressing an atmosphere. He was about to tell the maid to have his meal sent to his room, but he looked up and saw that Danielle was standing in the entranceway to the dining room. She wore one of the gowns he'd had hand-made for her, and she looked extraordinary in it, just as he'd known she would.

Dukat rose. "I'm pleased to see that you're joining me," he said, walking over to meet her. "You haven't been out of your room in days. I was beginning to worry about you."

"There's no need for worry," Dani said, stepping into the room. "I just needed some time to gather my thoughts. I'm fine now." She smiled at Dukat as he led her to her seat, across the table from his own seat. He seated her and walked around the table to his own seat. The maid promptly placed a glass and eating utensils in front of Dani. "Thank you," Dani said with a nod to the woman. She pulled her napkin from the table and spread it across her lap. "What are we having?"

Dukat reclaimed his seat and replaced his napkin on his lap. "Bajoran," he said

"Sounds good," was Dani's reply.

"I see you've found the clothing I had brought over. You look absolutely enchanting," Dukat complimented.

"Thank you," Dani said simply.

The maid and another servant emerged from the kitchen carrying two platters of some steaming Bajoran dish that Dani couldn't identify. The dishes were placed before Dani and Dukat.

"Thank you, Melba. You may take your leave of us now," Dukat told the maid. She and the other servant bowed slightly and left Dukat and his Terran guest alone.

When Dukat returned his gaze to Dani, he found that she had already taken a bite of the dish. "We haven't really been afforded the opportunity to get reacquainted with one another," Dukat said, sipping his drink. "We haven't talked much since we arrived from the prison."

Dani placed her glass on the table beside her plate. "I don't want to get in your way while I'm here. I know you're busy. I am only your prisoner, after all."

"I'm never too busy for you, my love," Dukat said. "And I prefer to think of you as my guest. You did, after all, choose to stay on your own accord."

Dani dabbed the corners of her mouth. "You're right, of course."

Dukat placed his glass on the table. He leaned forward and rested his elbows on the table, studying Dani. "May I ask you something?"

"Of course," Dani said. She wondered why he would feel the need to ask her if he could ask her a question. Whatever he was going to ask her, Dani concluded, must be heavy.

"Why did you choose to stay with me?" Dukat asked. It had been something that had been eating away at him for a week now, since that day when Dani had made the fateful decision to stand at his side while they watched Commander Riker and Ambassador Starr escape, as planned. "Why didn't you go with Riker and Starr?"

Dani had known the question would be asked eventually, but she hadn't expected it to be so soon. She pulled her napkin from her lap and placed it on the table as she stood. "It seems like a pleasant night," she said, walking around to Dukat's side of the table. "Why don't we go for a walk?" She held her hand out to him.

Dukat's eyes fell to her outstretched hand before rising to her face. He was both curious and annoyed with her. Curious because of her abrupt behavior, and annoyed for the very same reason. They had just sat down for dinner not ten minutes ago, and now she wanted to leave? He refused to allow the annoyance to register on his pale features. Instead he took her hand and stood.

"As you wish, my love," Dukat said. He left the dining room with Dani, and they crossed the large entrance foyer to the front door.

The air that greeted Dani when she set foot outside the large house was pleasantly warm and dry, a welcome change from the humid heat that characterized the daytime hours. The light breeze that played in the air made it all the more pleasant. Something caught Dani's attention from the corner of her eye. She looked to her right and noticed that two men had appeared out of nowhere. Dani looked up at Dukat with questioning eyes.

"They're only guards," he explained. "Cardassia is a safe place, but given my position, one can never be too cautious."

Dani nodded understandingly. Even in the Federation, high officials had bodyguards. Dani and Dukat turned and began to walk down the long walkway that stretched from the front of the house. They walked for minutes without saying a word to each other, without touching each other, without looking at each other, all much to Dukat's chagrin. By the time they were halfway down the walkway, Dukat's lingering annoyance had grown so much that it prompted him to speak up.

"Danielle ... " he began, fighting the irritation that threatened to creep into his voice.

"I wasn't trying to get around the subject," Dani said. Reminding him, she added, "Earlier - a few minutes ago, at dinner."

Dukat finally looked at her and instantly regretted that he'd turned his head in her direction. His feelings of annoyance immediately dissipated. He marveled at how the moonlight bounced off her and seemed to create a mysterious glow about her. He couldn't imagine, at that moment, how he'd ever thought he'd forget how beautiful she was. He turned his attention to other things, like grass, pebbles, and his feet, as Dani began to speak again.

"I know it could've seemed like I was trying to avoid the subject," Dani said. "It isn't that at all. I just needed a few moments to get my thoughts together on the matter." She looked up at his striking profile. "The question you asked me is one that I've been asking myself since I arrived here."

Dukat looked down at her and caught her gaze. "Is there an answer to that question?" he asked.

Dani stopped walking and turned to him. There was most definitely an answer. "I lost you once before, and there wasn't anything I could do about it," she said, remembering that awful incident when she'd thought Dukat had been executed. They had both been kidnapped and held prisoner on a Romulan ship almost two years ago. Dukat had been taken to a cell a few feet from her own, and she had heard what sounded like an execution. Dukat's execution. Trapped in the cell, she had been unable to do anything at all.

And now here he was, standing before her, perfectly healthy. The supposed execution had been a ruse by members of the Cardassian government to smuggle Dukat into a high-ranking post on Prime.

Dani continued. "This time, I actually had a say in whether you were lost to me or not." She took a step closer to him. "I wasn't going to lose you again, if I could help it. And that's what it all came down to." She began to walk again, as did he. She watched him and smiled. She had missed seeing that confident swagger of his.

"What?" Dukat asked upon seeing her smile.

"Nothing," Dani replied, a smile still on her face. She looked at the ground and walked.

Dukat allowed a little smile to creep into his features. He deftly reached over and clasped Dani's petite hand with his own. He looked at her to gauge her reaction, and was happy to see that her smile never wavered. They strolled in silence for a little while longer.

Dani looked up at the night sky. It was so strange for her to look up at the sky from the surface of a planet. She had spent so much time on starships and space stations. And she'd never seen the night sky from the vantagepoint of Cardassia Prime. She stopped walking, once again, and stared up at the sky more intently. Some of the stars seemed to form images, like the old constellations she saw from Earth.

Dukat followed her gaze to the sky and realized what had caught her eye. He pointed to the group of stars Dani was gazing at. "That one is called the Prophet of the North," he said quietly into her ear. "It's from our old Hebitian culture." Dukat's eyes roamed the sky. He pointed to a different spot in the sky. "That's the Prophet of the South."

Dani was in awe. She had always loved constellations. It had always intrigued her how the imagination could come up with patterns for certain groups of stars. Did the stars really form objects, or did the imagination make a person think they saw an object?

Dani turned to Dukat, who was closer than she'd expected him to be. He'd bent down slightly to speak directly into her ear. When she'd turned around, she'd been staring right into his clear, blue eyes. He stood to his full height, and her eyes never left his.

"You never answered my question," Dukat told her.

"I thought I just did," Dani said.

Dukat shook his head. "No, not that question," he said. "Last week, at the prison, I asked you if you still loved me."

Dani blinked, remembering the occurrence Dukat spoke of.

Dukat continued. "Do you? Do you love me still?"

"Do you think I would be here if I didn't?" Dani asked him.

"I wanted to know if your decision was influenced by your desire to free Starr," Dukat said. "I don't want you to think that I required some sort of exchange. I would have let Starr go even if you had decided to go with them."

"You think I'm here because of some mission? My decision had nothing to do with Hea Starr," Dani insisted. "I'm here because of you. My life as I know it in the Federation is over. Once Starr lets them know that I basically deserted ... " She stepped closer to him. "Marac ... "

Dukat was sincerely surprised by what Dani had just said. She didn't know what Starr had told Starfleet? Hadn't she been reading the papers over the last few days? Should he tell her that she still had a life waiting for her in Starfleet, that they hadn't cast her out?

He pushed the thoughts from his head. Why did the matter have to be dealt with now, at this moment? It didn't, he decided, as he lowered his head and moved in to kiss Dani. He hesitated for only a moment, centimeters from her face, before gently brushing his lips against hers.

Dani's heart jumped as she returned his kiss. She literally felt like her legs were turning to jelly, and was grateful for the tree that was positioned behind her. If it hadn't been there to support her, she might have fallen on her ass, which wouldn't have been too good for the moment.

They parted. The kiss had left Dani overwhelmed and light-headed. Dukat, still very close to her, wanted to kiss her again, but she gingerly stepped out from between him and the tree before he had a chance to. He watched her walk away, back in the direction of the house. Had he done something wrong, something to upset her? Out of all things, he hadn't expected her to just walk away like that without even saying anything. He reluctantly turned and began to follow her back to the house.

Dani and Dukat stared at each other for a few moments. They didn't say anything. They just stood in the foyer after their walk, regarding each other rather uncomfortably.

"Well," Dani said, "goodnight."

Dukat nodded, still not sure what had just happened. He was now more confused than he had been before dinner. Giving up for the night, he said, "Goodnight."

It felt, to both Dukat and Dani, that they should each go their separate ways. However, after they had said goodnight to each other, they quickly realized that the notion to split had been premature, as they both had to travel up the same staircase to get to their respective rooms. They climbed the spiraled staircase in silence.

Once they reached the top, instead of bidding each other goodnight again, they merely stared at each other longingly for a few moments before turning and finally going their separate ways to their rooms.

The doors swished closed behind Dukat after he entered his room. It was more of a suite really, a large room with an ample sitting area, walk-in closet, and deluxe bathroom.

"Computer - lights," he said pointedly. Now, what had he done? Everything had been going so well. And then he'd kissed her. She hadn't resisted and had actually seemed quite enthusiastic about it. He didn't at all understand her response to the whole ordeal. She'd walked away from him without a word until 'goodnight' in the foyer just now. He didn't understand the woman.

Xxx

Dani sat at the dresser in her room, staring at her reflection in the mirror. Why was she doing this to him, sending all these mixed signals? She was screwing with her own head, too. It was just plain confusing, and it wasn't fair, to herself or to Dukat.

Dani sighed. She knew how she felt. She knew why she was here. The problem was fear. Fear of stepping into something like this again. But her fear was probably torturing him, she realized, which was the last thing she wanted to do. She just didn't know how to act around him anymore, she realized, standing and changing into a long, blue nightgown made of satin. It was so elegant. She didn't usually sleep in such fancy nightwear. She'd always found that a t-shirt and pair of shorts got the job done just fine. But Dukat had seen to it that an entirely new wardrobe, including sleepwear, was waiting for her before she'd arrived. She would still have to replicate some of her favorite items, like jeans and t-shirts, but Dukat's had been a nice gesture. All he wanted to do, it seemed, was make her happy. Dani returned her gaze to the mirror, studying herself in the blue gown.

Xxx

When Dani approached Dukat's bedroom, she didn't expect it to be unlocked, but it was. The doors promptly slid open when she stepped up to them. She looked in. The room was dark, but she could see that Dukat was already in bed.

The sound of the doors swishing open and the pale light that entered the room got Dukat's attention. It didn't take him long to recognize the silhouetted figure in the doorway. He watched her as she entered the room. The doors slid shut behind her, and she walked to the bed. He sat upright, wondering what she was going to do. He hoped she hadn't suddenly had a change of heart and was now planning onstabbing him or something along those lines. He pushed the thought aside as she sat down in front of him, perched on the side of the large bed.

"Danielle ... " Dukat murmured quizzically.

Dani traced her finger along the angles of Dukat's face, starting with the ridges around his eye and moving down his cheek to the ridges that lined his jaw and neck.

Dukat breathed deeply. He only hoped she wasn't teasing him. It felt so good to feel her soft, warm hands on him again. It had been so long. Too long. He turned and kissed the sensitive inside of her wrist. In response, she leaned in close and locked her lips firmly with his.

So, she wasn't teasing him. Hopefully, she wasn't there to kill him, either.

Xxx

Dani slowly opened her eyes to the pale, early morning light that floated into the room. It took her a few moments to remember where she was, whom she was with ... what had happened the night before. She looked over at Dukat. He was still asleep, snoring lightly. Dani sat up, trying not to disturb him. He only sighed and shifted in his sleep.

Dani looked at the window. It had been so long since she'd last seen a sunrise. She gently rose from the bed and walked toward the balcony, picking up her nightgown on the way. She opened the balcony's glass door and stepped outside clothed.

The temperature was mild and breezy. It was early in the day, so the humidity hadn't set in, yet. Dukat's house was somewhat removed from the metropolitan area and stood on elevated land. Dani looked out at a magnificent view of Cardassia Prime's capital city, with its myriad of tall, sweeping buildings. She could see forever.

The gently creeping light of Prime's sun caught Dani's attention and caused her to look to the right, the side from which it was rising. She saw the slow sunrise beginning to occur, and she realized it one of the things she had missed most about being planetside. The early morning hours, particularly sunrise, was a peaceful time of the day. It was just before the day started, before people began the hustle and bustle of their daily routines.

Dani watched the golden sunlight slowly envelop the city. It was so beautiful. She closed her eyes as another breeze caressed her. When she opened her eyes, she was being caressed by something other than the wind.

"It's amazing, isn't it?" Dukat whispered into her ear. He wrapped his arms around her.

"Yes," Dani replied. She sighed and kissed Dukat's arm. Looking back out at the city, she said, "I had almost forgotten how much I enjoy watching the sun come up." She turned around and looked up at him, wrapping her arms around him as she did so. He leaned down and kissed her.

"I'm very pleased that you're here with me, Danielle," Dukat said once he and Dani had parted.

"Me, too," she told him. She kissed him again.

Dukat cradled her face with his hand. "Oh, how I wish that I could stay here with you all day," he said. "But, I'm afraid I am needed downtown."

"You're needed here, too," Dani quipped with a grin.

"I'll be home as soon as I can," Dukat said. "You have my word." He took her hand and led her back into the bedroom. She watched him walk into the bathroom. "Do you have any plans for the day?" she heard him call.

Dani sat down on the bed. "I don't know," she called back.

"Well, if you get the chance, I would suggest that you take a look at the computer and replicator systems." Dukat stuck his head out the door. "You might find it interesting."

Dani raised an eyebrow curiously at Dukat's odd suggestion.


	3. Downtown

3. DOWNTOWN

Dukat walked through the central command offices with an extra bounce in his step. He was in a glorious mood after his night with Danielle. It was so wonderful to have her back in his life again. Now, if he could just convince Ziyal to come back to Prime, he'd have both of the women in his life by his side.

"You certainly are lively this morning." Dorien Reyal commented to Dukat. The legate and prefect of the Eastern Hemisphere of Prime grinned and joined Dukat en route to their offices.

"That's because I feel lively, Reyal," Dukat told the other man, returning his grin.

Reyal's grin grew. "Oh, I know - it's your new little pet," he said, knowingly. "The Starfleet one."

Dukat's smile faltered slightly. "She is not my pet. She's a prisoner of Cardassia."

"Then why is she staying at your home?"

"Reyal, you know as well as I do that there's nothing against taking prisoners as house laborers," Dukat reminded him innocently.

Reyal nodded skeptically. House labor. He knew what kind of labor this 'prisoner' would be doing, and he doubted that it would have anything to do with housework. "Of course," he said to Dukat. "I don't know how it could have slipped my mind."

"You should really get your mind out of the gutter, Reyal," Dukat suggested. He stopped walking, having reached the large doors of his office suite and gave his walking companion an admonishing look before entering.

He walked through the lobby, greeting his secretary, and into his large office.

Xxx

Dani wasn't exactly a mind reader, but one didn't have to be to recognize the bitterness and contempt with which the Cardassians in Dukat's household regarded Dani. Melba, with whom Dani had come into contact the night before at dinner, was genial enough, but she was the only one. The rest treated her as if she should be serving them. They had all been perfect at dinner and at breakfast, before Dukat had left for the office. The moment he left, though, was the moment the act disappeared.

The guards were the worst. That same morning, Dukat had introduced Dani to Rowat, the man who was to be her personal guard. He was shorter than Dukat but taller than Dani. He was stocky and stiff, overly serious, and had absolutely no personality. But he wasn't offensive. Not like the others. There were about six others, and they all hated her, it seemed. They looked down their scaled noses at her and insulted her, both openly and behind her back. Some of them even had the gall to blatantly leer at her lustily. The attack that she'd endured at the prison was still fresh in her mind, and while she hoped Rowat would protect her in the event of such an attack, the truth was that she didn't really know Rowat. Maybe his protection was all an act, too. It was pretty difficult to believe, at this point, that he would jump in front of a phaser blast to protect her.

Dani walked upstairs to her bedroom. She figured that it would probably be best to stay there until Dukat got home. She knew a word from him would fix this whole situation, but she refused to go whining to him because she couldn't get along with his help. She'd only been there for a few days. They would get used to her, and she to them. Things would work themselves out.

Dani stood at the replicator in the bedroom. She had decided to take Dukat's advice and have a look at the replicator and computer systems. What was this interesting thing that Dukat had wanted her to see?

She activated the keypad on the unit, wondering how she was going to read the names of the various foods. This was a Cardassian system, she remembered. It would make sense that the words would be written in Kardasi. The first interesting thing that happened, though, was that she saw English words instead of Kardasi symbols. What a surprise, indeed, and a pleasant one at that. Dukat must've had someone reconfigure the readout. Dani wondered if all the units in the house had been configured in the same manner.

She began to scroll through the endless items that the unit was capable of providing. She was instantly greeted with a list of Cardassian foods she had never tried or ever had the desire to try. She didn't expect to find much of interest in there, which is why when 'ice cream' popped onto the screen, she was very much surprised.

"Ice cream?" she said aloud. That wasn't a Cardassian dessert, Dani thought.

"Please specify a flavor," the computer said.

"Nevermind, computer. Cancel request," Dani instructed. She continued to scrolled through the list. There were scores of Cardassian dishes, but there were also dishes from other cultures interspersed throughout the listings.

How thoughtful of him, Dani thought, deactivating the keypad. She turned her attention to the computer console across the room. She walked over and activated the unit. Again, the language that appeared on the screen was English. Dani smiled openly, accessing the music files. What she found was a collection of Cardassian music ... and an even larger collection of assorted music from other Alpha Quadrant races.

"Computer, list any entries by Terran musicians," Dani requested. A large list of music by her favorite artists appeared on the screen. "Amazing ... " she muttered, scrolling through the list. This collection was practically a complete copy of the music she kept on her computer in her quarters. Now, how had he managed that?

Xxx

Dukat sat at his desk and sipped a mug of red leaf tea, wondering if Dani had accessed the replicators or computer, yet. Ziyal had really been a big help to him with those music files he'd had uploaded to the system.

He scrolled through the morning papers of the day. He was dismayed to find that Hea Starr's release and Danielle's subsequent "capture" was still news after nearly a week. He was dismayed but not surprised. The Cardassian press,as well as the Terran press, had been bugging him about it the entire time.

His console beeped, indicating an incoming transmission, and Dukat rolled his eyes. "What perfect timing ... " He looked at the screen to see who was badgering him now, but the person trying to contact him wasn't a news reporter, as he'd initially suspected. He placed his mug on his desk and leaned in a little closer to his computer monitor. Ben Sisko was trying to get in touch with him.

Dukat accessed the transmission. "Captain Sisko - I must admit, I am surprised to be hearing from you," Dukat greeted. "To what do I owe this - "

Sisko interrupted him before he could finish. "Let's skip the fake civility, Dukat," said Sisko, agitated.

"Why, Captain, you seem upset about something," Dukat said. He knew exactly what was bothering the man. But there was no need to reveal that, was there?

"Dukat, I'm not in the mood for games," Sisko said. "You're damned right, I'm upset. And I think you know why. You're have a Starfleet officer in your custody."

"Captain, as I've repeatedly told your colleagues at Starfleet Command, I have no control over this matter," Dukat insisted.

"That's funny," Sisko deadpanned. "You seemed to have plenty of control when you let Starr go. It looked like you were in command when you authorized the little exchange that resulted in Lt. Janeway's capture."

"Captain Sisko, need I remind you that the exchange was Danielle's idea? It was only at her insistence that I allowed the exchange to be carried out." Dukat leaned back in his chair, resting his elbows on the arms of the chair and steepling his fingers. "What would you have me do, Captain? Let open violators of Cardassian law simply go free?"

"Ah, 'Danielle' ... " Sisko repeated. "I'm sure having her on Prime is just an added perk to the whole situation?"

Dukat visibly bristled. "Are you implying something, Captain?"

"Your relationship with Lt. Janeway was no big secret, Dukat. It would be so easy to trade Starr for her, wouldn't it?"

"The motives of this trade were purely political, I assure you," Dukat lied.

"Okay," Sisko acquiesced. "If that's so, then what's it going to take to get her back?"

"It isn't so simple as negotiating, I'm afraid. Lt. Janeway and Commander Riker broke into a government facility. That's a serious offense, Captain. The Federation is lucky that I allowed Riker to escape with Starr. I put my neck on the line by doing that."

"Oh, that's right. I forgot that I was dealing with the ever-gracious Dukat," Sisko said sarcastically. "If you're so merciful, why don't you let Lt. Janeway return to Federation space?"

"I already told you - I can't do that. I don't have the authority."

"Then you can be sure that this won't be the last transmission you'll be receiving from me about this."

Dukat watched as Sisko ended the transmission. He reached for his mug of tea, troubled by Sisko's words. The Starfleet captain was a clever man. Dukat didn't put anything past the man anymore. He was planning something. He took a sip of his tea and grimaced. It had gone cold.

xxx

"Maybe we should've just stayed in for dinner," Dani pondered aloud. She and Dukat were being shown to a table in one of the city's most exclusive restaurants. He'd come home from work and suggested that they go out for dinner. It had seemed like a good idea at the time, but now Dani was having second thoughts. When she and Dukat had walked into the restaurant, all eyes had turned to them. The people didn't stare with any kind of awe or admiration. They gawked and rolled their eyes in annoyance. Some even got up and left their tables, forgetting about the unfinished and undoubtedly expensive meals.

"Nonsense," Dukat said, guiding her gently by the elbow. He seemed oblivious to all the attention he and Dani were receiving from the restaurants other patrons. "You've been at home for days. I thought it would be nice to get you out of the house for a change."

Dani continued. "I'm not a very big fan of Cardassian fare."

"Don't worry, love, I'll have the cook prepare anything you like," Dukat told her.

"Here we are," the host and owner announced, stopping at the table that was to be Dukat and his guest's. He pulled out Dani's chair and seated her.

"Thank you," Dukat said.

"Let me be the first to tell you what an honor and a delight it is to have you dine with us tonight, Legate Dukat," the host greeted.

"Well, this is one of my favorite establishments," Dukat said. "We appreciate your warm welcome."

"If you should require anything, please don't hesitate to let me or any of my wait staff know," the host said. He pulled a young man forward. "This is your waiter, Durell. He'll be your server tonight. But of course, all of my staff is at your disposal."

"Thank you," Dukat said.

"Excuse me, won't you? I have some business to attend to." The host bowed to Dukat before walking away.

"What can I start you out with tonight, sir?" Durell asked Dukat, handing menus to him and Dani.

"Young man, didn't your parents impart enough knowledge onto you to know that you should always give the lady the opportunity to order first?" Dukat asked, annoyed with the waiter's apparent lack of manners.

The waiter's face blanched at his error. "My apologies, sir."

"Don't apologize to me," Dukat corrected him.

Durell turned to Dani. "My apologies ... ma'am." He absolutely hated having to humble himself before a Terran in this manner. "What can I get to drink for you, ma'am?"

"I'll start with water, if that's all right," Dani said.

"Of course it's all right," said Dukat, eyeing the waiter unfavorably.

Durell nodded and turned to Dukat. "And for you, sir?"

"I'll have the same," Dukat answered. "And bring me your best bottle of kanaar."

"Yes, sir. Right away, sir." Durell left to go get their drinks.

Dani turned to Dukat. "You didn't have to chastise him like that," she said, opening her menu. "I'm sure it was just an honest mistake."

"How else is he to correct his mistakes if no one informs him of them?" Dukat questioned. He looked through the menu, surveying the array of food options available.

The waiter returned quickly with a tray containing glasses, a pitcher of water, and a bottle of kanaar. He set the glasses on the table, followed by the kanaar. Just as he was reaching for the pitcher of water, it tipped over, its contents spilling down the front of Dani's silver dress. She shrieked, shocked by the icy cold water, and darted to her feet.

Dukat, furious, stood. "You incompetent fool! Look what you've done!"

Dani looked from the enraged Dukat to Durell, who looked petrified. She walked over to Dukat. "Marac, please calm down." She turned to the Durell. "I'm sorry."

"No, don't apologize to him," Dukat sneered. He gently pushed Dani to the side as he stepped up to Durell, drawing himself to his full height and towering over the younger man in the process. "I will see to it, personally, that you never work in this city again. What kind of game do you think you're trying to run here? Do you think I don't know what you're doing? You've got a lot to learn about respect, boy!"

"Marac, please," Dani pleaded. She didn't know why he was so upset. It had looked like an honest mistake to her.

The host rushed over to the table. "Legate Dukat, what is the problem here?"

Dukat turned to the man. "This idiot spilled water all over my wife!"

Wife? Dukat's words caught Dani's attention. She knew that he hadn't realized what he had said. Dani looked around the restaurant. Everyone was looking at them, and the unbelieving looks that registered on their faces told Dani that they had heard what Dukat had said, as she had.

Dukat continued his rant at the restaurant's owner. "I don't know what kind of establishment you're running, but I suggest that you investigate your potential employees more thoroughly before hiring them. If I find out that this incident was the result of some warped attitude or ideal among your service staff, I will have this place shut down. Do you understand me? Now, I would like a new waiter, I would like this one fired, and I want a new dress replicated for my guest. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, sir. Absolutely," the host said. He moved off to carry out Dukat's orders, pulling Durell with him.

Dukat picked up a napkin. Members of the wait staff stood near, watching. "Don't just stand there," Dukat chided. He indicated the soggy table. "Get this mess cleaned up." He turned to Dani to begin a futile attempt to dry her dress. "I am so sorry about this," he told her, dabbing the front of her dress. "This is an outrage. It's absolutely unacceptable."

"No, it's okay. It's only a little water," Dani insisted.

Dukat looked at her. "You're far too kind. But I'm not going to let some imbecile pour water all over you and get away with it."

"Marac, it was an accident."

Dukat wished he could be as forgiving and trusting as Dani, but he had a difficult time believing that what had happened was as innocent as it appeared. "My dear, I've dined here for years, and I've never witnessed such an 'accident' before."

xxx

"I really must apologize again for tonight," Dukat said after they had walked through the front entrance of his house. He turned to her and took her hands.

"Marac, you don't have to keep apologizing," Dani said. "I already told you - "

"I know, I know, but I just wanted tonight to be special for you."

"It was," said Dani. "I had a good time."

Dukat smiled. "I'm glad." He bent down and kissed her.

"I'm going to go ahead and get ready for bed," Dani informed him.

Rowat stepped into the room at this point. "Forgive me for interrupting, sir," he said.

"What is it, Rowat?" Dukat asked, looking at the other man.

"There is a matter that requires your attention," Rowat said.

Dukat turned back to Dani. "I will join you upstairs shortly," he told her. Dani smiled at him before leaving the two men alone in the foyer.

Dukat turned to Rowat. "Yes, Rowat? What can I do for you?"

"It's the house staff and the other guards, sir," Rowat began. "They do not take kindly to Lt. Janeway's presence here."

"I'm well aware of that, however I have no control over someone else's opinions about my ... guest." Dukat walked out of the foyer, and Rowat followed.

"I realize that, sir," the shorter man said, "and believe me - I wouldn't have come to you if it were merely a matter of their opinions. This goes beyond mere dislike. They aren't doing their jobs."

Dukat stopped walking outside his office. He turned to Rowat quizzically and indicated that he should enter the office. Dukat followed, closing the door behind him. "They aren't doing their jobs?" he asked. "How do you mean?"

"The service staff won't do anything Lt. Janeway asks," Rowat began to explain. "Today, after you left, she had to do everything herself. I know it's trivial, but it's the principle of it all. They're here to serve."

"Yes, they are," Dukat agreed. "I'll have a talk with them. Is there anything else?"

"Yes, sir. The guards are incorrigible. They stare at her incessantly and constantly badger her. And all of them insult her, even to her face." Rowat took a few steps toward his boss. "The house workers don't present much of a serious situation. However, the guards do. I'm beginning to question whether they would do their duty to protect her to the best of their abilities should we come under attack."

Dukat's anger flared, but his features were calm. "This is disturbing," he admitted. "It did seem like Danielle was a little ... melancholy during dinner, but I just thought it was because of what had happened tonight."

"Sir?" Rowat asked. What had happened tonight?

"Nevermind." Dukat looked at Rowat. "Thank you for bringing this to my attention, Rowat. What puzzles me is why Danielle hasn't come to me with this information. I realize it's only been a day since she's actually started to have regular contact with everyone, but it would seem like she would come to me for something so serious."

That, Rowat didn't have an answer for. Dukat continued. "Very well. I'll take care of it, Rowat. Thank you." Rowat nodded and left the office.

Dukat felt like throwing something. He wasn't surprised at the treatment. He knew how intolerant his people could be. He loved Cardassia and her people, but their attitudes and behavior really grated on his nerves sometimes.

The very next morning, Dukat left for the city after finishing his breakfast, as usual. And once he was gone, the workers followed their routine as well. They wouldn't clear the breakfast table, so Dani had to do it. One of the cooks intentionally broke a dish and told Dani to clean it up.

"I won't clean up your messes," Dani said defiantly.

"You'll clean what we say clean, Terran," another cook said. He pushed her, and she fell to the ground, her hands landing squarely on the broken glass. She cried out at the sharp pain in the palms of her hands. She sat back and looked down at her open palms. Two shards of glass were lodged in her left hand, and one was in her right. Narrow lines of blood trickled from the wounds.

"That's right," the first cook said. "Stay down there where you belong."

Anger boiled up inside her. She stood and whirled around to the cook who had pushed her.

"What are you going to do?" the cook asked with a smirk.

Someone standing behind Dani spoke. "Awe, did the little Starfleet officer hurt herself?" he taunted.

Dani turned around. It was one of the guards who had spoken. In fact, three of them were standing in front of her. "No, she's all right," another guard said, looking extremely annoyed.

"She's a little more than all right," a third guard said, stepping closer to Dani than she would've liked. He had a smug grin on his face, and he was so close, she could feel his breath on her forehead. He continued. "Sometimes, I think that you're actually quite attractive - for a Terran." When he touched her hair, Dani instinctively pushed him away, ignoring the pain the movement caused in her hands.

The guard's smile faded. "Then I remember - you're nothing but Dukat's filthy whore." He grabbed her by the hair and painfully snapped her head back. She cried out. The guard whispered into her ear. "When he's done with you, he'll toss you back into that hell hole where he picked you up." He raised his hand, and Dani closed her eyes and steeled herself for a blow.

"That's ENOUGH!"

All heads snapped to the direction of the kitchen entrance, where the exclamation had come from. Dukat was standing there with Rowat. They entered the room. The offending guard stood there, speechless, with a firm grasp still on Dani's hair and his hand still in mid-air. Dukat walked up to him and grabbed the guard's elevated wrist. The guard was taller than Dukat, but it obviously didn't make any difference to him. "Release her, NOW," Dukat ordered. The guard's hand immediately fell from Dani's hair.

"Where are your manners?" Dukat asked the man. "Don't you know that this isn't how you treat a lady?" The guard was classically speechless. Dukat, with a firm grip on the man's wrist, glared at him. At the moment, he wanted nothing more than see this buffoon's head on a platter, and he wanted to be the one who had the pleasure of personally removing it from his neck. And the others ... Dukat looked around at the two cooks and the two remaining guards. They'd had the audacity to stand there, encouraging this kind of behavior.

Dukat turned back to the guard in front of him, tightening his grip on the man's wrist. He spoke again. "Never set foot on my property again. If I see you anywhere near Lt. Janeway or my house again, I will kill you myself." He dropped the guard's hand. "And take your friends here with you. What I've said applies to them as well. I will not tolerate this kind of behavior in my household."

The guards and the cooks began to file past Dukat out of the kitchen. Dukat laid his hand on the shoulder of the cook who had started the whole scene. "Before you leave, I want you to clean up all this glass," Dukat told him. The cook nodded and turned, walking back into the kitchen.

Dukat walked over to Dani and picked up her injured hands, examining them. "Danielle, you should have come to me," he said.

"I didn't want to come whining to you about some minor issue," Dani said.

"This is not minor!" Dukat said, upset. He was upset that Dani had been subjected to this kind of treatment in his own house, and he was upset that she hadn't told him what was going on. He gently fingered glass in one of her wounds.

Dani winced. She didn't understand how little pieces of glass could hurt so damn much.

"We're going to have to get a doctor," Dukat commented. He looked to Rowat, who, understanding the silent order, went into another room to call a physician. Looking at the glass and the blood in palms of Dani's hands, Dukat, for the first time, questioned if Dani should be on Cardassia. What he had witnessed today had happened in his own house. How safe could she really be on Prime? He debated internally about whether or not to tell her about Starr's version of her escape. Then again, maybe she already knew.

"Danielle, have you read any news today?" Dukat asked. "Or watched any news vids?"

"No, I haven't gotten the chance, yet," Dani replied. "Actually, I haven't had the chance to read any news since I got here."

If she knew, would that change things any for her, Dukat wondered. If she knew, would she want to go back?

The question left his mind as someone shimmered into existence beside them. It was a doctor by the name of Lurok. "Who needs attention?" he asked straightforwardly.

"She does," Dukat said, pointing to her hands, which she held out for the doctor to examine.

"Those are some nasty cuts," the doctor commented. He pulled out some instruments and began to get started on Dani's hands. "Let's see here ..."


	4. Ex Factor

4. EX FACTOR

Dani slipped on her sneakers and proceeded to stretch her muscles. She had been on Prime for three weeks, now, and had been sitting around the house for far too long. She'd taken to reading novels and had already worked her way through ten. She was just itching to get some kind of exercise.

When she made it downstairs, Rowat was already there. She didn't usually see him this early in the day. His quarters were located in the house, but he usually didn't come down until after Dukat had left.

"Goodmorning, Rowat," Dani greeted cordially. "You're down early, aren't you?"

"Only a little," Rowat replied dryly. He noted Dani's attire and took on a look of surprise. Running shoes and athletic attire? It wasn't what she usually wore to breakfast. "Are you going somewhere?" he asked.

"After breakfast, I'm going for a little run," Dani told him matter-of-factly.

"I'm sorry. I can't allow you to do that," was Rowat's reply.

"Why not?"

"It's too dangerous."

"That's what I have you for." Dani tried to side step him, but he blocked her path. She sighed, annoyed, and stood there, her arms crossed.

"Good morning," Dukat's voice rang out. Dani turned to see Dukat walking out of his office, a PADD in his hand. He noted the dismayed looks on Dani's and Rowat's faces. "What seems to be the problem here?"

"She wants to go running," Rowat complained.

"Well, then you'd better make sure you're all stretched and warmed up," Dukat said.

Rowat looked quizzically at Dukat. "What?" he asked.

"I wouldn't want you to pull a muscle," Dukat said, as if that would clarify everything.

Apparently for Rowat, it didn't. "I don't understand."

"While you're running. I wouldn't want you to injure yourself," Dukat said slowly, as if he were speaking to a child. He smiled. "She's fast. Be sure to keep up with her." He offered one final smile before walking off toward the kitchen.

Rowat looked at Dani, a scowl on his gray face. "I'll be ready to go in 15 minutes," she gloated. She smiled sweetly, mocking him, and followed Dukat into the kitchen.

"If Rowat doesn't keep up with you, be sure to tell me," Dukat said, as Melba placed a light breakfast in front of him. He plucked his neatly folded napkin from the table.

As Dani's own breakfast was placed before her, she asked Dukat, "You don't have a problem with me going for a run, do you?"

"No, of course not, my love," Dukat said. "In fact, I'm quite pleased to see that you're doing something you enjoy. I want to see you happy." He smiled at her.

"You don't think there's any real danger, do you?"

"Oh, of course not. As long as Rowat stays with you, you should be fine." He watched Dani nod, albeit with some apparent degree of uncertainty. "Don't worry yourself with this. Go, and have fun. I only wish I could join you."

"Maybe soon," Dani said optimistically. She gave him a smile of her own.

"We'll see," he said. "What time do you think you'll be ready to go tonight?" he asked, moving on to the next subject, which was the formal ball he and Dani were to attend that night.

"Whatever time you need me to be," Dani replied. She shifted uncomfortably in her chair. "Do you really think this is such a good idea? I mean, dinner is one thing, but this? I don't even like formal engagements in the Federation. I know this one is going to be much more trying than any of those."

Dukat reached across and covered Dani's hand with his. "I know that venturing into another room full of Cardassians is probably the last thing you want to do, especially after what happened at the restaurant," he began. "However, I would greatly appreciate it if you were at my side tonight."

"You know I will be," Dani assured him with a weak smile. All she really wanted to do was stay in and enjoy a night alone with Dukat. But if he had to go to this state function, and he wanted her with him, she would be there.

"Wonderful," Dukat said. He pulled his napkin from his lap, placed it on the table, and rose. "I have to get going." He leaned down and kissed Dani. "I'll see you this evening."

"Okay."

"I love you," he told her.

"Love you, too." She kissed him again before he left.

xxx

Dani felt like pure energy while she was running. She hadn't exercised vigorously in weeks, and now that she was doing it, it felt like she was taking a long, deep breath. She felt like she could go on forever.

Rowat, on the other hand, was having a harder time. He felt like he wouldn't make it much longer. His breathing was getting ragged, and he was falling behind Dani.

Finally, Dani slowed to a walk. Rowat was more than relieved. He felt like his lungs were about to burst. He didn't know how long they had been running. It seemed like hours.

"Twenty minutes," Dani breathed. Her breathing was heavy but nowhere near the degree of Rowat's.

Rowat looked at the woman in disbelief. Twenty minutes?! he thought. That was all?

Dani continued. "I guess that's enough for today. We can do more tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Rowat rasped.

"Wouldn't want to wear myself out on the first day," Dani said, walking past the hunched over, exhausted Cardassian.

xxx

All heads in the room turned to them when they entered. It was a large, grand room, and it was filled with people dressed impeccably in formal dresses, suits, and uniforms. Dani Janeway would never again complain about being stuck in a room full of admirals. That was a piece of cake compared to this.

Dani and Dukat hesitated momentarily at the entrance. He turned to her, flashing a reassuring smile as he covered her hand with his. He knew she didn't like this, but having her here was for the best. It was high time these people got used to seeing her around, because she was here to stay. There was no way he was going to let them railroad her into a reclusive existence. They glided gracefully into the room, arm-in-arm.

As the couple made their way across the room, they left a wake in the crowd, as a boat does in water. Dukat waved and nodded at various individuals as they walked. Where they were going, Dani had no idea. She wasn't exactly the tallest person around, so she couldn't see over the scores of people who lined their path and stared while they passed by. After a few more moments of walking, though, Dani could see a long, table seemingly elevated and looming at the front of the room. She looked up at Dukat, questioningly.

"Let me guess - that's our table," Dani surmised.

"You are correct," Dukat replied. "We're supposed to mingle with the other guests until Damar arrives. Then we can all take our seats."

Dani nodded. Damar had been the leader of Cardassia since the Dominion War ended, which was about eight years ago. Dani wondered what it was like for Dukat, having to serve under a man who had once been his subordinate. From what Dani had learned, Cardassia had suffered under Damar's leadership. His intentions had been good, but a society couldn't be run on intentions. In nearly a decade, Cardassia hadn't yet completely recovered from the war. Terrorist cells lurked in both the colonies and the anonymity of the large cities, attacking sporadically. And the economy was a mess. The treaty with the Federation was a small step, and it could be a while before any significant gain from the alliance would be visible. Cardassia needed solutions now. In the meantime, the general attitude toward the Federation remained resentful. People on Cardassia didn't like the idea of asking for help from the Federation and outwardly scoffed at the idea of one day becoming a member planet.

"So, who else sits at the table?" Dani asked Dukat.

"Damar, of course," Dukat began. "And Reyal. I've told you about him." Dani nodded, and Dukat continued. "Then there are a few other legates and guls. When we have guests of the state, they usually sit with us." Dukat's eyes roamed the room before focusing in on a group of men a few feet away. "There's most of our group, now," he said, pointing out the group. He led Dani over to the group.

"Gentlemen, allow me to introduce my guest, Lt. Danielle Janeway," he said. "Danielle, these are our table companions." He pointed to each one as he introduced them. "Legate Reyal, prefect of Prime's Eastern Hemisphere, Legate Maroll, and Guls Evek and Madred."

"How do you do?" Dani greeted. This was her first time meeting all of them in person, but she already knew the names Evek and Madred.

"I've been reviewing your service record, Lieutenant," Evek said. "You served under Picard."

"That's right," Dani replied. "In fact, I was onboard a few times when you visited the Enterprise."

"Really? The last time my ship encountered the Enterprise was years ago. You don't look old enough to have been an officer then."

"I wasn't. I was a little girl then."

"Well, you certainly are a woman now," Reyal said, admiring Dani with a smile. Dukat regarded his colleague with great annoyance. Who the hell did he think he was? Then again, only a few short weeks ago, Dukat had tried to convince the man that Dani Janeway was little more than a housekeeper. Dukat had to admit, he had left himself exposed on this one.

Dani turned to Reyal. She would've gotten mad, but Dukat had told her that Reyal was generally a good person. He was only serious when there wasn't any other option. He was a few years younger than Dukat and only two or three inches shorter. He was handsome with a sort of boyish charm. Actually, Reyal reminded Dani of Will a little. "Very good," Dani said, responding to Reyal's statement with mock praise. "You're very observant."

Reyal smoothly took Dani's hand. "Lieutenant, allow me to formally welcome you to Cardassia and our little party," he said. He lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it before speaking again. "And might I add that you look absolutely lovely tonight. That dress ... " Reyal's gray eyes roamed the length of Dani's body, clad in long, scarlet gown that clung and hugged in all the right places. "Red really is your color." Reyal couldn't have cared less about the color. It could have been the ugliest shade of pink; it wouldn't matter. The view would still be the same. He looked over at Dukat, who didn't look at all amused. What reason did he have to be upset, though? After all, he was helping convince everyone that there was nothing going on between Dukat and his 'guest', Reyal thought with an silent laugh.

Reyal turned back to Dani. "I hope that we can get to know each other better and that your time here on Prime is well spent," he told her, letting go of her hand.

Dani wanted to break into a laugh, but she held it back. Reyal was just being nice. Maybe a little too nice, but it was a welcome change from all the hostility Dani was becoming used to encountering on this planet. "Well, Legate Reyal -"

"Please - call me Dorien," Reyal requested.

"Dorien," Dani acquiesced. "I thank you for the very warm welcome."

"Reyal is a very cordial person," Dukat said, finding the perfect opportunity to finally jump in. He looked at Reyal. "Sometimes he goes a little overboard."

Madred spoke up. "I would also like to welcome Lt. Janeway to Cardassia," he said.

Dani looked up at Madred. She remembered his name vividly. How could she ever forget? The man who had personally interrogated and tortured Captain Picard during his captivity on Cardassia. He was the reason Will hadn't wanted Dani on their mission to Cardassia.

Madred peered down at her. "And also, send your captain my regards - when you see him again, that is," he said. "We're old friends."

"I know," Dani said coldly.

Madred grinned a little, satisfied that he had gotten underneath Janeway's skin. It was regrettable that he had never actually gotten the chance to interrogate her. He imagined that the procedure probably would have been interesting.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Legate Damar," a male voice announced. All heads turned to the room's entrance. Damar walked in, a beautiful young Cardassian woman on his arm. Her dress was intensely elaborate and complicated, and her hair did it all justice.

Dani leaned in close to Dukat and whispered, "I didn't know Damar was married."

"He isn't," Dukat whispered back. "She's temporary."

"Oh," Dani mouthed, nodding.

It didn't take Damar long to make his way over to the group. "Good evening gentlemen," he greeted cheerfully. He noted Dani's presence and added, "And lady. This must be the guest I've been hearing so much about."

"Yes," Dukat said. "Damar, this is Lt. Danielle Janeway. Danielle, this is Legate Damar - our leader."

Dani could see the sarcasm behind Dukat's eyes even though it didn't come through in his voice.

"A pleasure, sir," Dani said politely.

"Likewise," Damar said. He turned to the rest of his companions. "Shall we take our seats?"

Everyone began to follow Damar to the table. Dukat hung back a little with Reyal. He spoke quietly to the other man so that only the two of them could hear. "Laying it on a little thick, aren't we?" Dukat asked Reyal.

"I haven't the slightest idea what you're referring to," Reyal said innocently. Then with mock realization, "Oh, do you mean Lt. Janeway?"

"Yes, I mean Lt. Janeway," Dukat said pointedly.

"Dukat, you're lucky to have such a beautiful woman working in your house," Reyal said. He looked at Dani, who turned around and looked at Dukat, probably wondering why he wasn't behind her.

"Okay, you've made your point." Dukat took his eyes off Reyal momentarily to cast a reassuring look to Dani. Then he turned back to Reyal. "But I'd appreciate it if you'd quit making passes at my guest," he said before walking off to join Dani.

Damar sat in the seat at the center of the table, with Reyal and Dukat on either side of him. Dani was beside Dukat. Beside Dani was Evek and then his wife. Maroll and his wife were beside Reyal. Madred was at the end. Without delay, a unit of servers began to bring out the food and kanaar for the table.

Dukat turned to Dani. "I apologize for Reyal's behavior," he said. "He was trying to prove a point."

"Really? I could've sworn he was just trying to help you out," Dani said, taking a sip from the glass of kanaar that had just been poured for her.

"How so?"

"By illustrating the fact that you and I aren't a couple," Dani explained. "No man in his right mind would just stand by while another man made blatant come-ons to his girlfriend." She smiled behind her glass.

"You enjoyed it, didn't you?" Dukat questioned.

Dani placed her glass back on the table. "Maybe I was a little flattered," she admitted. A smile was on her face, but there was hysterical laughter in her eyes. Dukat realized that she was teasing him. He took a sip of his drink and returned her smile.

"I'm going to the little girl's room," Dani told him. "The restroom," she clarified upon seeing the questioning look on Dukat's face.

"Do you want me to go with you," Dukat asked.

"I didn't think you were that type," Dani quipped before standing.

Dukat watched her walk away, a lopsided grin on his face. The woman had no shame.

"Dukat, are you attempting to bring back the tradition of comfort women?" Maroll asked with a mischievous grin.

"Yes, Dukat - what's the truth behind Janeway?" Evek inquired.

"Gentlemen, I know that I am not the only one at this table who's ever borrowed from the prison population to take care of household labor issues," Dukat said. He took an innocent sip from his glass of kanaar.

Maroll, a rotund, older man with graying hair, chuckled. "Come now. Surely, you don't expect us to believe that you have a girl like that in your house for purely professional reasons?"

Dukat kept up the act. "Why not?"

Evek narrowed his eyes at Dukat. "Didn't you have some kind of romantic liaison with this woman a little while back?"

"No, Evek - I _appeared_ to have a romantic relationship with Janeway." Dukat rested his elbows on the arms of his chair and clasped his hands. He prayed to whatever gods could hear him that his story was believable. "Can't you see? The relationship was a ploy to lure Janeway here," he lied. "Gentlemen, you have to agree that with Janeway in our custody, we have an excellent bargaining chip with the Federation. Janeway will give us the opportunity to negotiate different terms for the treaty, terms that could possibly give us the upper hand in this deal. We have something they want, and we want something they could give us."

"That's a good plan," Evek commented.

"Yes, it is," Maroll admitted. "But I still find it difficult to believe that your relationship with Lt. Janeway hasn't returned to its romantic roots. A man has needs, you know." He turned and smiled knowingly at his wife, who returned his grin.

"It's all purely physical, I assure you," Dukat said.

"Does she know that?" Damar asked, entering the conversation for the first time.

Dukat looked at Damar. "What purpose would that serve?" he asked.

Xxx

Dani walked out of the restroom and immediately wanted to run back in. Madred was there, and he was looking right at her. She wondered if he had coincidentally gotten up at the same time as she, but she doubted that was what had happened. It was more likely that he had followed her and waited.

She began to walk but he immediately moved to block her path. "So, you know who I am, do you?" Madred confronted her.

Dani looked up at him with an unwavering stare. "I've heard of you, yes," she replied.

"I'm sure you've heard all sorts of stories about the nasty things I did to your captain," Madred said.

Dani nodded defiantly. "I have." She wasn't going to let Madred intimidate her.

"Well, let me tell you something," Madred began, "Picard got what was coming to him because he violated the law. He was a criminal - just ... like ... you."

"Would you kindly step aside?" Dani requested. "I'd like to return to the table." She tried to side step him, but he was quick in blocking her. He grabbed her by the arm.

"Careful, dear," Madred said. "If it weren't for your boyfriend out there, you'd be in the same situation your good captain was in all those years ago."

Dani tried unsuccessfully to squirm out of his grip, but he was stronger than he looked. He moved closer to her, and all of a sudden, she wasn't sure what he was going to do next. She was revolted when he traced his finger along her collarbone and down her chest. With strength that was rooted in her anger, Dani snatched her arm away from Madred. A guard stepped up seemingly from no where, and Dani wondered where the hell he had been two minutes ago.

"Would you like me to escort you back to your seat, ma'am?" he offered.

"No," Dani said, looking from Madred to the guard. "I'll be fine." She finally stepped past Madred.

Xxx

Dukat nodded to the server who refilled his kanaar glass. When she moved away, he took a small sip of the liquid and looked over the vast room, wondering what was keeping Dani. She should have returned by now. When his eyes reached the room's entrance, the expression on his face fell. Dani was returning, but Madred was with her. What was he doing? Dukat hadn't even seen the man get up from the table. The man was an efficient and effective interrogator, which was exactly why Dukat didn't want him anywhere near Dani. Dukat's eyes never left Dani as she made her way back to the table.

"What happened?" he whispered to her as she took her seat.

"Nothing," Dani replied quietly.

"You look troubled," Dukat observed. "What did he say to you?"

"Nothing. We just had a little talk. That's all."

Dukat looked down at the end of the table where Madred was seated. Madred smiled sweetly at him and Dani. Dukat turned back to Dani. "Why don't we discuss this when we get home?" he suggested.

"There's nothing to discuss. Can we just leave it alone?"

Dukat was a little taken aback, but Dani obviously didn't want to talk about, so he would let it go. He still wanted to know what Madred had said to her, though. It looked like he would have to find that out on his own. Underneath the table, behind the cover of the silk tablecloth, Dukat took Dani's hand. He looked at her and offered a gentle smile. She did her best to smile back.

Dani was glad that Dukat was content with letting the matter drop. She didn't want to dwell on it anymore about it than she had to, because Madred was right. If it hadn't been for Dukat, Dani would have ended up in front of Madred's desk, just like Captain Picard had. And gods only knew how what would have happened to her then.

She sighed. It was an unsettling thought. Dani looked at Dukat. Was he really all that was standing between her and a tortuous, imprisoned fate? No wonder everyone here hated her. In their eyes, she was just a no-good criminal who had gotten off.

Xxx

The next day was a lazy Saturday. Rowat had the day off, and Dukat and Dani had spent the day at home. They had hoped to spend a relaxing day together without having to deal with life's little annoyances, which is why when the doorbell rang, neither of them worried about it because they were certain that Melba or one of the other house workers would take care of it and send whoever was at the door on their merry way.

At least, that's the way it should have happened. When Dani, on the sofa with Dukat in the living room, heard talking in the entrance foyer, she wasn't sure things were going to go exactly as planned. Soon, Melba appeared in the living room doorway. "Sir, you have a visitor," she said.

"I'm not seeing anyone today, Melba," Dukat dismissed. "You know that." He never even looked up from the book he and Dani were sharing.

"Won't you make an exception for an old acquaintance?" It wasn't Melba who had spoken. Both Dani and Dukat looked to the doorway. A middle-aged Cardassian woman slid past the maid and glided into the room as if she owned the place. Dani had no clue who the woman was, but it was evident by the look of utter shock on Dukat's face that he knew the identity of the woman. He sat up straight, closing the book.

"Sarai ... " he said, coming to his feet. Following suit, Dani uncurled her legs and planted them on the floor, standing.

"It's been a long time," Sarai Lataan said, slowly approaching Dukat. She had a sly smile on her face.

Dukat was less amused. "That it has," he said. "What are you doing here, Sarai?"

"My, how you've changed. You didn't used to be so frank."

Not wanting to change the subject at all, Dukat persisted. "Why are you here, and what do you want?"

"Can't a wife come and visit her husband if she so wishes?"

Dukat turned to Dani. "Could you give us a few moments?"

Dani glanced at Sarai before nodding reluctantly. "Sure." She grinned up at Dukat before she walked out of the living room, leaving Dukat and Sarai alone.

Once Dukat was certain that Dani was out of earshot, he turned angrily back to Sarai. "How dare you march into my house in this manner!" he scolded.

Sarai looked exaggeratedly taken aback. "Is that anyway to greet your wife?"

"My wife?"

"Oh, darling, I've missed you so much over these past few years." Sarai proceeded to throw her arms around Dukat.

Dukat, very confused and equally angered, promptly disentangled himself from her and took an instinctive step back. "Sarai, what is going on?" he asked her.

Sarai laughed and regarded him as if he should already know. "Why, Marac ... you always were adorable when you tried to play dumb." She moved to close the gap between them, but he put his hand up to stop her. For the first time during her visit, Sarai's smile left her face. "Marac?"

"This is all just a bit too convenient for my taste," Dukat said. "You and everyone else in my life on Prime cut me loose when I brought Ziyal back to live with me." He saw something within her flicker momentarily at the mention of Ziyal. "Now, after I've been back for a while, have my position, my status, I'm ... worthy again?"

"Now, Marac ... don't be so paranoid. I simply realized that people make mistakes, and they shouldn't be condemned forever because of them. I want us to be able to look past the ... bad times and get back to the relationship, to the life that we had before. Reconciliation, Marac."

Dukat almost couldn't believe that the woman had the guile to actually be saying this. But she had been married to him. Perhaps she had learned it from him.

"While your offer certainly is lucrative and quite tempting," Dukat said, dripping with sarcasm, "I'm afraid I'm just going to have to decline."

"Decline?" Sarai sounded positively surprised.

"Yes. I'm quite happy with my situation as it is now."

"Happy? How could you possibly be happy? Isolating yourself from your fellow Cardassians by fraternizing with a Terran, a Starfleet officer at that. Wouldn't you much rather enjoy the pleasures a true Cardassian woman can provide."

"Ah, Cardassian pleasures ... it's regrettable that they're only available when the situation at hand is overwhelmingly good."

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that you left when things became a little too warm for your liking," Dukat hissed. "You were my wife; you were supposed to be by my side, no matter what."

"As were you," Sarai countered. "But as soon as I was out of site, I was out of mind, wasn't I? It didn't seem to take you too long to find comfort in the arms of Bajoran filth. How many were there, Marac? Ten? Fifteen?"

"That is none of your concern," Dukat said. He was quickly tiring of the conversation.

"Okay. So, now I see you've moved on from Bajorans. You now prefer the company of Terrans, do you?"

"Quite frankly, yes. Especially over you."

The pair were silent as Sarai let Dukat's words sink in. Her expression softened, and she looked away from him, as what he said had the chance to take full effect. "What went wrong with us, Marac?"

"Plenty of things," Dukat replied. "Too many to name."

"Maybe we can make some of those wrongs right?" she said hopefully.

"I'm afraid it's much too late for that, my dear," Dukat informed her. There had been a time when he would have jumped at the opportunity to patch things up with his former wife. He had once loved her very much, but she had cut all ties with him, even reverted to using her maiden name, when Ziyal's existence became public. He didn't blame her for being upset about his affairs. He understood that. But to refuse to continue to recognize him as the father of the seven children they shared ... that was what had turned Dukat away from her. "We're past any possible reconciliation, Sarai," he said. "And I don't think that's a bad thing."

Sarai looked down at the floor. "I suppose you want to see the children," she surmised.

Dukat rolled his eyes. Most of their children were adults, and the ones that weren't were in their teens. "I've already seen the children, Sarai," he said. "They came to visit my first week in office, and I correspond with them on a regular basis."

Sarai looked at Dukat, shocked. The reaction brought a smile to his face. She didn't have anymore cards to play.

"Sarai, I think it would be best if you didn't come back here again," Dukat said.

Sarai inclined her head slightly. "I think that's a good idea."

Dukat nodded. "Yes, so you should probably leave now."

Sarai let out a laugh and shook her head. "So frank ... it was good seeing you again, Marac."

"The feeling isn't mutual," Dukat deadpanned.

A funny little grin appeared on Sarai's face. "Goodbye, Marac." She turned and left the living room. Dukat's smile grew wider. After all these years, he'd finally succeeded in getting under her skin.


	5. Mall Madness

5. MALL MADNESS

"While I'm away today, why don't you go into the city?" Dukat pulled on his uniform tunic and turned to Dani, who was sitting on the bed, wrapped in the covers. "You haven't been out much since you've been here," he said, walking over and sitting on the bed in front of Dani. "I know that being here this past month has been difficult for you."

"It isn't all that difficult when I'm with you," Dani cooed. She reached up and stroked Dukat's face.

Dukat took Dani's hand. "I want you to enjoy yourself, have a good time. Don't let these fools corner you into this house."

"I know," Dani said. "I'll try to go out and have some fun, but I was hoping to have some of that fun with you."

"I thought we had plenty of fun this morning," Dukat said with a devilish grin. He moved in to kiss Dani, but she stopped him momentarily with a hand on his chest.

"That wasn't what I was talking about," she told him.

"You mean you don't like it?" Dukat asked, mock skepticism playing in his voice.

"I didn't say that."

"That's what I thought." Dukat proceeded to peck at Dani's neck and then her lips. "I know I've been busy lately, and I apologize." The past few weeks had been a little full for him. Starfleet was still making steady attempts to negotiate for Dani's release; Dani still didn't know about it. It was lucky for him that she hadn't seemed to have an interest in reading the news lately.

But it wasn't just the Federation Dukat was dealing with. He was also working on numerous other projects. "I promise you - I'll take a few days off, and we'll do whatever you wish." He leaned forward and kissed her, which made her smile a little.

Dukat rose and continued to get dressed. He spoke while examining his reflection in the full-length mirror that comprised the closet door. "You realize, of course, that I'll be sending Rowat with you," he said, commenting on Dani's impending trip into the city.

"Of course," Dani said. She leaned back against the headboard. "I'm actually glad that you are."

"Oh?" Dukat questioned. He studied his reflection more closely, his eyes trained on his jet black hair. Was that a gray hair?

Dani pulled her knees to her chest. "I'm not so sure people around here would take kindly to a Terran walking around freely," she said.

No gray hairs, yet, Dukat concluded. He smiled and looked at Dani in the mirror. "You know Cardassians well." He wished she wouldn't hide herself under the sheets.

Dani smiled back at him. "Well, I am in love with one after all."

Dukat turned to Dani briefly on his way to the bathroom. "Get whatever you want while you're out, my love," he called to her. "Tell them to bill it to my account." The light in the bathroom went out, and Dukat emerged. He walked over to the bed and sat in front of Dani once more. He took her hand into his and kissed it. "I want you to have a good time today."

"I'll try," Dani promised. She leaned forward and delivered a full, lengthy kiss on Dukat's lips. He pulled her close, and she gently pushed him onto his back.

"I just finished dressing," Dukat protested mildly.

"Getting undressed is the fun part of getting dressed," Dani quipped. Sitting on top of him, she kissed him again.

Dukat wanted more than anything to slip back between the sheets with Dani and make love to her all day long ... but he had to get downtown. He gently pushed her away. "I should leave," he said. "I don't want to be late."

"Aren't you one of the bosses?" Dani asked. She kissed him again, working her hands underneath his tunic, but he pushed her away again. She moaned and slouched, frustrated.

"Darling, I can't," Dukat protested. "I really must go." He would've kissed her again, but if he did it again, he wasn't going to be able to get up from the bed and away from her. "I love you," he added before getting to his feet. "I'll see you at dinner tonight." He stroked her disappointed face before walking to the door. He stopped short of walking out, though, and turned to look back at the Dani. Then he realized what a mistake that one action had been. The vixen had pulled the covers back from her nude body and now lay there innocently staring up at him with those big brown eyes. Now, he truly had no choice. He marched back over to the bed, climbed in, and kissed Dani. He knew he was thinking with the wrong head, but to hell with it anyway. Dani was right - he was one of the bosses. He could be late if he wanted to be.

xxx

A smile came to Dani's face as memories of her morning with Dukat came to mind. She sat in a cushy leather seat, staring at the sights of the city through the tinted windows of one of Dukat's personal ground transports. She sighed. Dukat had been like an animal that morning. So primal, powerful. It had been a far cry from the refined gentleman he presented himself to be in public. They'd tossed and rolled ... the bed had been a mess when they were finished. It was almost too much for her to think about. A part of her felt like telling the transport operator to forgo the shopping trip and go to Dukat's office. But no - it could wait until this evening.

"Are you all right?" Rowat asked. Dani, pulled from her thoughts, looked from the window to Rowat. He eyed her curiously. "Your color has changed slightly. You've turned red."

"Oh," Dani said. She hadn't realized that just thinking about Dukat would have that big of an effect on her. "I'm fine. It's ... a bit warm in here."

Rowat nodded. He activated the comm link to the transport driver, who was separated from him and Dani by a transparent divider. "Lower the temperature a few degrees," he instructed the driver.

"Yes, sir," the driver obliged. A few moments later, Dani felt a noticeable change in the temperature inside the vehicle. Rowat looked at her expectantly.

"That's much better," Dani said. "Thank you." She smiled a little and turned back to the window.

The transport arrived in the retail district 10 minutes later. As Dani filed out of the vehicle with Rowat and two other guards, she secretly wished she had someone else to go shopping with besides three burly Cardassians. She was certain anyone would make better shopping companions that these three.

The first shop Dani thought looked interesting, they stopped at. But before she could enter, Rowat had to ensure that the store was secure. That involved making sure no one was in the store except the store's employees, checking all the back rooms for unlocked outside doors, and looking for any object that looked suspicious or out of place. All this, the guards had to do at each place Dani wanted to stop at.

"It's all clear," one of the guards reported.

Rowat nodded and turned to Dani, who was waiting impatiently. "All this is a little excessive, don't you think?" she asked.

"Just following orders," Rowat informed her. "Legate Dukat gave explicit orders that each establishment was to be completely secure before you entered." He gestured to the door, indicating that she should enter, which she did.

When Dani walked in, she immediately wished she hadn't. The racks and shelves were filled with clothing that she wouldn't want to be caught dead wearing.

"Oh, gods," Dani muttered. There was no way she would ever want to wear any of the clothes in this store. They were all flamboyantly colored and designed. Before Dani could turn and leave, though, a middle-aged Cardassian woman, presumably the store manager, approached her. She wore an apparently condescending expression on her face despite the smile that also appeared there. She looked Dani up and down a few times before speaking.

"Goodmorning," she began. "I'd like to be the first to say that we're all so delighted that you decided to grace our store with your presence today. We hope you'll find everything to your liking."

Not damn likely, Dani almost said. But, she decided, since the woman was appearing to make an effort to be nice, so would she. Instead of her initial response, she merely replied with, "I'm sure."

"Please - allow me to show you our merchandise," the woman said.

"I don't think that's necessary," Dani lightly protested. "I was just planning on browsing -"

"I insist," the woman pressed.

Dani acquiesced and let the woman lead her to a nearby shelf. Folded on the shelf in neat little stacks were articles of clothing with the most hideous color combinations she'd ever seen in her life. Greens with blues. Reds with pinks. It was all awful.

"These are some of our best designs," the woman said holding up an absolutely criminal yellow and red number. It almost hurt Dani's eyes just to look at it. She wondered if it glowed in the dark ...

"It is the must-have for the season," the woman was saying. "This dress is a design that is sure to show up at all the major social events." She turned to Dani, who quickly covered the dismay on her face with a pasted-on smile.

"I don't think it's my color," Dani said politely.

"True," the woman said, replacing the dress on the shelf. "Then again, I don't quite know what would be your color. It isn't often that we get many customers with such dark skin."

Coming from just about anyone else, Dani might not have taken offense at what had been said, but because it came from this woman, who seemed to have a bit of an attitude problem, Dani couldn't accept that it was just an innocent remark. She'd held back earlier, but now it was time to bite back with a few words of her own.

"That's okay," she said. "I don't usually shop at places were employees are as ugly as the clothes."

The store manager appeared shocked that anyone would dare speak to her in such a manner. She regained her composure and looked down her ridged nose at Dani before moving on to another shelf, stocked with what Dani guessed were blouses. They weren't as loud as the dresses had been, but they still weren't anything Dani would actually wear. The manager picked up a lime green one.

"These are a key wardrobe component for any woman of status," she said. Then she looked at Dani, in her jeans and tee, and appeared to re-think her statement. "Then again, that probably wouldn't apply to you." What was that written on the girl's shirt? 'Take a dive'? What was that supposed to mean?

Dani was getting pretty fed up with this woman's sour attitude. It had been emanating from her since Dani had first set foot in the store

Dani looked around the room a few times, then took a few steps toward the manager. "I'm glad it doesn't apply to me," Dani began. "Truly. I don't want to be a woman of status if it means I have to wear these ugly clothes your store sells." She looked down jeans and tee she was wearing. "I think I'll stick to my own clothes, thanks." She looked at Rowat, indicating that she was ready to go, and they walked out.

"Well, that was thoroughly unpleasant," Dani said, once she and Rowat were outside the building. She didn't know where they were going. She didn't care. She just wanted to get the hell away from that woman and her store.

"I would tell you not to worry because it isn't personal," Rowat said. He turned to Dani. "But it is personal. She doesn't hate you because you're Terran. I'd bet my right hand that she doesn't have a problem with Terrans when she visits other places. But you're here, and that's what she hates. She hates you because you're not Cardassian, and you're here."

"I'm sorry she feels that way," Dani said.

"It isn't just she who feels that way," Rowat hinted.

"So, I've noticed." Dani walked with Rowat and the other guards for a few silent moments. "Is that the way you feel?" she asked him.

Rowat continued to look straight ahead of him. "If that were my attitude, I would not have accepted my current assignment."

Dani looked over at Rowat and smiled. His expression softened a bit, and he seemed to smile, too - a little. Dani looked up at the building they were approaching and stopped walking. "I want to go in here," she told Rowat. From what she saw of the window displays, the clothes sold in this store might actually be worth having a look at.

Rowat afforded a glance at the building before nodding to her. With a point, he directed the accompanying guards to enter the building in order to secure it. In the meantime, Rowat's eyes darted around the area where he and Dani were standing, ever alert to anything remotely suspicious.

Neither of them saw where the first shot came from. It had whizzed past Dani's head and burned a hole into the wall behind her head. In an instant, amidst additional fire, Rowat had shoved Dani into the store and onto the floor, covering her body with his own. The two guards who had moved into the store to secure it were now outside attempting to disable the shooter or shooters with a counter-attack.

Rowat had drawn a hand phaser from somewhere on his body. Dani hadn't even known he'd had it. He looked down at her. "Are you injured?" he asked.

"I'm fine," Dani maintained.

"Stay down," Rowat instructed. He listened intently to the phaser fire that was being exchanged outside, hoping it would come to a stop soon. Those damned terrorists ...

Dani nodded. A patch of red caught her eye. Her eyes landed squarely on the side of Rowat's neck. The skin there was singed, red and black in color. It looked very painful. "You've been hit," Dani realized aloud.

Rowat didn't even reach up to feel for the spot Dani was talking about. He already knew where it was because it hurt like hell. But that didn't matter right now. He had to keep Dani safe. "It's just a graze," Rowat claimed. "Just stay down. This should be over shortly." He looked back at the door, holding his weapon so that he could effectively shoot anyone who tried to enter.

xxx

Half an hour later, Dani and Rowat sat in chairs in the store, being treated for injuries resulting from the attack. Rowat, as Dani had indicated, had received a phaser wound to the neck. Dani had only suffered a few minor bruises when she'd hit the floor.

Dani looked over at Rowat. A medic was using a dermal regenerator on his neck. That burn had to hurt, Dani surmised. She knew that the cartilage that lined Cardassians' necks were particularly sensitive. The blast that had grazed Rowat had clipped him right on those ridges. Burns hurt like hell anyway; a burn like the one Rowat had received was probably excruciating. However, Rowat was handling it very well. He looked remarkably calm considering what had just happened.

Dani, on the other hand, was more rattled. She suspected it was the surprise of it all that had her so unsettled. She'd been shot at before, and she'd been in dangerous situations before. The difference this time was that she hadn't been thinking in that mode. Getting shot at had been the last thing on her mind. She was glad it hadn't been the last thing on Rowat's mind.

Something inside of Dani breathed a great sigh of relief when a distressed Dukat entered the store. Dani stood and walked to meet him.

"Danielle - thank goodness," Dukat breathed, relieved. "Are you all right?"

"Yes. I'm fine," Dani said. She turned to look at Rowat, who nodded to the medic who'd just finished treating his injury. He stood and joined Dukat and Dani.

Dukat looked at Rowat, irate. He wanted answers, and he wanted them now. "Rowat, what the hell happened here?" he demanded.

"Someone attacked from a nearby building," Rowat explained. "He was killed in the exchange with our guards."

Dukat was angry, that much was obvious to anyone within a ten-mile radius. Dani wanted to make sure that anger wasn't misdirected. "Rowat saved my life," she told Dukat. "He deflected a shot that probably would have gone right through me."

Dukat looked at Dani, visibly calming a bit. Then he returned his gaze to Rowat. "Very good, Rowat. You've done your job well." Rowat nodded, and Dukat continued. "I want all of these buildings searched for any accomplices or evidence. I want to know how this happened. I'm taking Danielle home. Contact me the minute you find something."

"Yes, sir. I'll see to it," Rowat said obediently.

xxx

Dukat and Dani walked into the house, glad to finally be home. Dani walked to the living room and sat down on the sofa. Leaning forward and resting her elbows on her knees, she closed her eyes for a relaxing moment. Dukat watched her from the doorway. "Are you feeling well?" he asked her.

Dani opened her eyes and looked up at him. "Yes. I'm just a little ... tired, I guess." Dukat nodded. "Are you going back to work?" she asked him.

Dukat shook his head. "No. No, of course not." He walked over and sat beside her on the sofa.

"Why do you say it like that?" Dani inquired.

"Like what?"

"Like I should know that you're not going back to the office," Dani clarified.

"I didn't think it would be such a big surprise, Danielle," Dukat responded. "Someone just tried to kill you."

"I don't think it's anything to make a big deal about, Marac. It was an isolated incident." Dani stood. "Besides, Starfleet may not want me back, but I was a Starfleet officer. I'm not some helpless, fragile creature who doesn't know how to conduct herself in a firefight. I went through combat training just like any other officer." She walked over to one of the windows and crossed her arms.

Dukat stood and walked up behind her. "I didn't mean to imply differently. I know you can take care of yourself, but I have to make sure that I do everything I can to make sure that you're safe. That's why I send Rowat with you, and all those guards." He reached out and gently turned her so that she was facing him. "I love you, and I'm going to do everything that's necessary to protect you."

He sighed. What Dani had said about Starfleet had hit a nerve with him. This had gone on for too long. He should tell her what was really going on because it was obviously still eating at her. She was going to be mad, for sure, because he hadn't told her earlier, but maybe she would take into consideration that he was actually telling her and not letting her find out from the media first. If he could just explain his reasoning ...

"Danielle," Dukat began. "There's something ... that you need to know. It's about Starfleet. And it's about you." At the puzzled look that arose on Dani's face, Dukat urged her to sit back down on the sofa again. He sat beside her. "I have a confession to make. Starfleet has been attempting to negotiate the terms of your release. They do want you back."

Dani couldn't find any words. They wanted her back? She looked at Dukat, a million questions racing through her head. He continued to speak.

"They've been contacting our government ever since we let Hea Starr go, and you took his place," Dukat said.

Dani shook her head. Took his place? "What are you talking about?" she asked. "I didn't ... there wasn't any kind of exchange. I told you that. My staying behind had nothing to do with Starr's release."

"That isn't what Starfleet believes," Dukat informed her. "When they debriefed Starr, he apparently told them that you offered yourself as insurance for his release. You are a hero. I apologize for not telling you sooner."

Dani stood and wondered in the direction of the doorway. Her back was still turned to Dukat as she said, "You apologize ... you know how this has been eating away at me almost from the moment that I made the decision to stay here." She turned to him. "How could you not tell me? I guess it's pretty convenient for you that I haven't been reading the newspapers. All this time, I've been thinking that my career was over, that my family ... and you let me think it. And these 'negotiations' - you're probably the one they've been trying to negotiate with, aren't you?" She was silent while the implications of what she'd just said sunk in.

"I didn't know how you would react," Dukat tried to explain. "I didn't know if you would want to go back."

"So, you would just let me stay here, probably for the rest of my life, thinking that all the people I loved hated me?" Dani didn't want to believe that Dukat was still capable of manipulation of that magnitude. She had wanted to believe that he really had changed. Holding on to that belief, though, was hard with something like this staring her in the face.

Dukat stood and walked over to her. "I didn't want you to leave. If you had known sooner, you would've gone back."

"You don't know that because I don't even know it." Dani took a few steps away from him. "I can't believe you would let me suffer like that. You've manipulated Starfleet, and you've manipulated me. Right now, I don't-I can't be around you right now. I need to think." She turned away from Dukat and walked out of the room.

Dukat swore. He should have just told her that night they'd taken that walk after dinner. He would have avoided all this drama. This was his fault, there was no doubt about that, but how was he going to fix it? She probably wasn't going to ever trust him again, or believe anything he said. And he didn't blame her. Now, she would probably want to leave Cardassia, and what could he do? He could, of course, keep her there against her will, but what good would that do? She would just hate him even more.

Rage boiled up inside him over the situation and his lack of options. He picked up the nearest object, which happened to be a flower-filled vase on the table beside him, and hurled it at the wall. The colorful glass shattered into pieces at impact and fell to the floor, leaving water and a few red petals trailing down the wall.


	6. Surprises

6. SURPRISES

Dani woke up the next morning alone in her own room. That was the way she wanted it at the moment. She had replicated dinner and eaten alone before going to bed alone the night before. She woke up not feeling 100 percent like herself. Something felt different. It was probably knowing that there were people in the Federation who were still worried about her, who cared about her. They probably thought she was languishing as a laborer while she was actually on Cardassia living it up. It wasn't a good feeling at all. She actually felt physically sick. She willed herself to a sitting position, though, hoping that her morning run would help her shake it off.

After getting dressed, she ventured downstairs to the kitchen and was relieved when she saw that Dukat was absent from the breakfast table. She didn't feel like seeing him. She didn't know if she would ever feel like seeing him again. She sat down, and Melba placed her customary breakfast before her on the table. Dani picked up her fork. The meal looked delicious, and she poked at it and ate a few bites, but she didn't really have an appetite. She did finish off her orange juice, at least.

Rowat sat down across from her and wasted no time beginning his meal. He noticed that she wasn't eating and regarded her a little peculiarly. "Is something wrong with your food?" he asked.

"No," Dani said. "It's fine."

"Why aren't you eating then?"

Dani sighed. "I just don't have much of an appetite, okay?" It came out more harshly than she'd intended.

"Whatever you say, Lieutenant," Rowat said. "Forgive me for prying." He looked at her, studying her appearance. Her color looked a little different, paler, maybe. He wondered if she was feeling well. He knew that she and Dukat had had a falling out yesterday. That was probably the reason she was in such a sour mood. It was possible that her mood was affecting her appearance, as well. But if she insisted that everything was fine, everything was fine.

"Are you ready?" Dani asked.

"Yes. We can leave whenever you wish," Rowat said.

Xxx

A bead of sweat rolled down Dani's damp forehead and into her eye. The salty fluid burned, but she had to keep going. She blinked a few times, and the minor burning sensation subsided.

Beside her, Rowat jogged seemingly effortlessly. He was a far cry from the person he'd been the first time they had run together. Back then, he'd been exhausted, bent over panting and gasping for air after only 20 minutes of running. Now, Dani watched him run with quick, confident strides. He had progressed nicely.

Today, the situation was reversed. Dani was the one who was having problems. Her vigor was diminished, and her usual rhythm was off. She wasn't running at the level at which she usually ran. She was more sluggish than usual. It was evident by the way Rowat continually pulled ahead while Dani visibly lagged behind.

Rowat chalked Dani's lack of energy up to the events of the previous day. He suspected that her mind just wasn't on jogging or keeping up the pace. He slowed his pace so that she could more easily keep up. She surprised him by speaking.

"You know, Rowat," Dani said between breaths, "I never thanked you ... for yesterday."

"What do you mean?" Rowat breathed.

"You saved my life," Dani reminded him.

They jogged for a few moments with nothing but the sound of their breathing constantly breaking the silence. Then Rowat spoke again.

"I was just doing ... my job," he said.

"That's all it was to you?" Dani asked. "Just your job?"

"Yes, Lieutenant," Rowat said in his usual formal tone. "It is."

Dani looked at Rowat unbelievingly. The man had nearly gotten his head shot off while trying to save her, and he'd reacted with little more than a blink. "You were only doing your job," Dani repeated.

Rowat nodded. "Yes."

Dani shook her head. "Forgive me if I have a little trouble seeing it that way."

"Lieutenant, I was just - "

"I know - your job." Dani's lungs felt like they were going to burst. She found she could no longer keep up a jog, even at the slower pace Rowat had set by slowing down. She slowed to a walk, an unsteady one at that.

Rowat unintentionally pulled ahead, but stopped and turned back to Dani. He walked back to where she was. "Lieutenant, are you all right?" he asked, panting.

Dani leaned over, resting her hands on her knees for support. After a moment, she stood upright, swaying a little as she did so. "I'm fine," she lied. "I must be a little more tired than I initially thought." Everything was spinning, and she felt like she was going to throw up. Her heart was beating in her ears.

"You don't look fine," Rowat said, his breathing slowing to normal, as his concern over Dani grew. "Come on; we're going back to the house."

"No," Dani objected. "Let's finish." She took a step and felt like she'd stepped off a cliff. The only thing that kept her from going over was Rowat, who caught her.

"Oh, no you don't," he said, promptly picking her up. "You're going back to the house. If I let anything happen to you, Dukat would have my head on a platter."

"You're just on a roll this week, aren't you?" Dani joked before the world went black, and she went limp in Rowat's arms.

Xxx

Twenty minutes later, Rowat entered Dukat's house with an unconscious Dani in his arms. "Melba!" Rowat called out. A few seconds later, the maid appeared in the foyer.

"Yes?" she said. When she saw Rowat holding Dani, her jaw dropped. "Rowat! What happened?"

Rowat headed for the stairs, Melba trailing him. "I don't know," he said. "She fainted during our run." He reached the top of the stairs and made a beeline for Dukat's bedroom. He gently laid Dani on Dukat's bed. "Call Legate Dukat - and a doctor." He stretched Dani's legs out, removing her shoes and socks. Then he placed pillows under her head in an effort to make her as comfortable as possible.

Xxx

Dukat arrived within minutes. He entered the bedroom in a rush and immediately gravitated toward the bed, where Dani, now conscious, still lay. He sat on the bed, studying her. The paleness of her complexion was the first thing he noticed.

Dani looked up at him. She still wanted to be mad at him, but he looked so scared, and she just didn't have the energy right now. She felt better than she had earlier, but she was so tired. "You're fast," she said.

"I had them beam me directly here," Dukat replied.

Dani gave a little nod and closed her eyes. She opened them again and looked back up at Dukat. He looked positively terrified. She reached up and stroked his face. He closed his eyes, reaching up and covering her outstretched hand with his, kissing her palm.

"Danielle," he said, "you're going to have to quit scaring me like this. This is the second day in a row I've nearly had a heart attack. I don't know how much more of this I can take."

"Sorry," Dani said. "I'll try to stretch the life-threatening emergencies out from now on."

"My love," Dukat said, stroking her face, "what happened?"

"Nothing," Dani dismissed. "I just got a little dizzy. I probably just didn't eat enough at breakfast."

Lurok, who had treated Dani's cuts from the confrontation with the house workers, entered with a medical scanner already in hand. He didn't waste any time being cordial and went straight to work scanning Dani. Dukat stood and watched him intently, taking note of every expression that played across the other man's face: first, curiosity; then, determination; then surprise, although it didn't seem, at least to Dukat, to be of the bad variety.

"What is it?" he asked Lurok.

"I think you might want to talk about this is in private," Lurok suggested.

One glance from Dukat conveyed an unspoken order to Rowat.

"Okay, everyone, let's move it along," Rowat instructed, herding the guards and servants who had entered out of the room.

Dukat turned back to the doctor once everyone was out and the door was shut. "Doctor, what's wrong with her?"

"She's pregnant," Lurok replied promptly.

The world stopped for Dani when she heard the words. "Pregnant?" she repeated.

"Yes," the doctor nodded.

"Pregnant?" Dukat asked.

"By one month and five days," Lurok elaborated. Dukat sat back down on the bed, at a complete loss for words.

Xxx

It was night now, and the doctor had long since left. It was actually quite late in the evening. The house was quiet and dark, the household at rest for the night.

Dani padded down the steps of the carpeted, spiraling staircase on bare feet. Upon reaching the bottom step, she noticed a weak light that gently broke into the darkness of the house emanating from somewhere. She followed it and was led to the source - Dukat's office.

Dani stood, watching Dukat from the doorway for a time. He sat at his desk, his back turned to the soft white light that poured from his desk lamp, the only light that was on in the room. Dani couldn't see his face, but she could tell by the positioning of his body that he was deep in thought. He leaned back into the chair, his head bent slightly forward and his elbows resting on the arms of the chair. His finger played around his lips absently, and despite the fact that he was gazing out the window behind his desk, Dani guessed that he wasn't even paying attention to the view.

Dani picked a moment and decided to enter the room. She walked up behind Dukat's chair and gently laid a hand on his shoulder. His head snapped to one side, and he swiveled in his chair and looked up at Dani, concern clouding his features.

"You should be in bed," he said. "You shouldn't be on your feet."

"I'm fine," Dani said softly.

Dukat glanced down and glimpsed Dani's bare feet. "Danielle, you're going to catch a cold. Look at you, walking around without anything on your feet."

Dani smiled at his unwarranted state of worry. Dukat gave up and let a small smile creep across his lips. He reached out and took Dani's hand.

"You should come to bed," Dani suggested.

"I will in a moment. I just have ... a lot on my mind," he confided.

Dani stepped closer to Dukat's chair. "Wanna talk about it?"

Dukat regarded her for a moment, as if considering telling her what he was thinking about. But he ultimately decided against it. "It's nothing I would want you to trouble yourself with, my dear." He returned his gaze once again to the window. How could he possibly tell her it was she who was at the core of his thoughts, his dilemmas?

When he looked at her again, he found her eyes on him. "It's me, isn't it?" she correctly guessed. Dukat didn't say anything, but she continued. "It's me. You're worried about how this is going to affect your career, your life here." There wasn't the least bit of contempt or anger in her words. Just sadness. She was speaking of the unexpected turn events had taken, and she was right.

Dani figured that he was holding back his thoughts because he didn't want to hurt her feelings. "It okay," she said. "I know how you must feel." She lowered herself onto Dukat's knee. "You've been given this chance of a lifetime, a second chance, at what you've always wanted, and here I am." It was she who stared out the large window, now. She looked at Dukat. "I'm well aware of what happened to you when you brought Ziyal back here to live with you. I know, from experience, what Cardassian society is like. I know the prevailing attitudes toward outsiders. But with that said, I can't get rid of something that is a part of me, Marac. I won't."

Dukat had watched the weight of the situation manifest itself on Dani's exotic features. He knew that she understood the situation completely, but there was no way he was going to have the mother of his child exhausting herself with worry over the matter.

"Darling, there's no way I could ever advocate anything so drastic," Dukat assured her. "This child is a part of me, too." He reached up and touched her face, attempting to soothe her worries. It was evident that this had been on her mind all day, as it had been on his. "There's no need to trouble yourself with any of this," he told her. "All you need to do is stay healthy for our child. I'll handle the rest." He wrapped his arms around her, and she leaned into him. "I'll figure something out," he repeated quietly into her ear. What that something would be, he had no idea.


	7. Reunion

7. REUNION

Dani's eyes scanned the news report she had downloaded into the PADD. She sat comfortably on the sofa in the living room reading. She had learned from the mistake she had discovered nearly a month ago - always keep up with the news. She looked up when Dukat entered.

"Hello," she greeted with a smile.

"Hi," he said. He walked over and sat down beside Dani. After he kissed her, he asked, "How are you feeling?"

"Fine," she said. "How was your day?"

"Enlightening. I've got some news for you."

"Me?" Dani sat up a little straighter in her seat. "What is it about?"

"Some Starfleet representatives want to meet with you. In order to ensure your welfare."

"Do you know who?" Dani asked.

"Yes. Captain Picard, Admiral Janeway, and Commander Riker." Dukat watched all the color drain from Dani's face. "What's wrong? I thought you would be happy."

"I am," Dani said, "but it's just a little ... weird." What perfect timing, Dani thought acerbically. At least she wasn't showing that much, yet, as she was only two months pregnant.

"Now, don't get worked up over it," Dukat said. "If you don't want to meet with them, I'll come up with an excuse."

"No, I do. Believe me, I do. When?"

"Will next week be too soon for you?" Dukat asked.

"No," Dani replied. "It'll be perfect." How could she not get worked up, nervous, anxious about this? It was easier said than done. She took a deep, calming breath. She had a whole week to prepare herself for this encounter. Would that be enough?

Xxx

Will Riker didn't like the look of this place. He didn't like it two months ago, when he was last there, and he certainly didn't like it now. He looked at his two companions, Admiral Kathryn Janeway and Captain Jean- Luc Picard, and could tell that they didn't like it either.

All of them sat on one side of a rectangular table inside a visiting room at Plakar Labor Camp on Cardassia Prime. They were there to visit Dani.

Will didn't know why they were all meeting at the camp. He along with both the admiral and the captain knew that Dani wasn't living at the camp. She probably hadn't set foot inside it since that day when she'd made that fateful decision, the day when she'd chosen Dukat over him.

The three of them, Picard, Riker, and Janeway, had been waiting in the uncomfortably warm room for almost an hour when the large double doors on the other side of the room slowly swung open toward them. Two armed guards entered, first.

And then, there she was. The three Starfleet officers stood as Dani Janeway walked toward them with a guard who appeared to be unarmed at her side.

When she'd crossed half the distance to the table, Dani stopped walking and looked at Rowat. He nodded and remained where he was as Dani began walking again. She sat in the chair opposite Riker, Picard, and her mother, who all reclaimed their seats once she was seated.

Dani smiled at them, though she didn't really know what to say. "Hi," she said.

Riker, Picard, and Janeway looked at each other, not certain of what to say either. Janeway spoke first. "Hello, Dani," she began. "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine," Dani replied. "Really."

"How has Legate Dukat been treating you?" Picard asked instinctively. Despite the passage of time, his experiences as a prisoner of the Cardassians was still a clear memory. He had no illusions as to what they were capable of.

"They've treated me very well here," was Dani's reply. She almost wanted to say she was happy but didn't, thinking better of it.

"I'm glad to hear that," Will said. His eyes fell to her left hand, and he saw that she no longer wore his engagement ring.

Dani followed Will's gaze to her hand and realized what must be going through his head. She self-consciously clasped her hands together.

"Where are you staying?" Will asked.

"I can't tell you that," Dani said apologetically. She saw the three officers across from her look at each other, alarmed. "It isn't as if he would ever hurt me. He would never dream of it. In fact, he takes a number of precautions to ensure my safety. It's just ... it's really for the best if I don't tell you." Dani realized that they probably didn't know how difficult it was for her to tell them that.

"Dani," Picard spoke up, "we just want you to know that we are doing everything in our power to negotiate for and secure your release."

Dani looked at the captain. Release? But ... she didn't want to leave. "I appreciate that, Captain," she said.

The captain continued. "We all realize the sacrifice you made for the ambassador's welfare, but Ambassador Starr is now safe and at a secure location. The Federation and Starfleet are eternally grateful for what you've done, Dani. Offering yourself to the Cardassians as a trade-off ... I must say, that was a stroke of brilliance."

"You can expect a warm reception when you return," Kathryn said.

Right now, Dani felt like the biggest fraud in the universe. She was in this situation for purely selfish reasons, and people were making a hero out of her for it.

"Dani, we're working on a way to get you out," Picard said. "We're exploring every possible avenue. We're going to get you back to Federation space."

Dani stared at him blankly. "Thank you for your efforts," she said. That was all she had to say on the subject. It was all she could say while remaining honest. She shifted gears and went on to something safer. She looked at her mother. "How is everyone? How's Dad?"

"Your father's fine," Kathryn said. "He's worried about you, of course, but now that I can tell him you're fine, I'm sure that will make him feel a little better."

"I'm glad," Dani said. "Send him my love, okay?"

"Of course," Kathryn agreed.

Dani nodded and slowly stood. "I guess we're finished then?"

Janeway, Riker, and Picard stood, all obviously surprised by the brief nature of encounter. Cardassian officials had told them they wouldn't have very long with Dani, but Picard wondered if five minutes had even passed since Dani first entered the room. He wondered if Dani had been given special instructions to keep their meeting brief, possibly to prevent certain things from being discussed, he surmised. "Yes," Picard said. "I suppose we are."

Dani walked around the table to her mother. "Chin up," Kathryn told her daughter. "We'll have you out of here in no time."

Dani managed a weak smile as she hugged her mother. The two parted, and Dani looked to Captain Picard next. She shook his hand, and then looked from her to his first officer.

"We'll be outside," Kathryn told Will and Dani.

Dani looked at her mother and started to tell her that the time alone with Will wasn't necessary, but the admiral and the captain were already heading for the double doors. Dani turned back to Will. Maybe they did need some time alone. Completely alone. She looked back at Rowat. He nodded and left the room, taking the two guards at the door with him. Dani turned back to Will. She sat down in one of the nearby chairs.

"How are you doing?" Will asked. "Really."

"I'm doing very well," Dani replied. "Really."

"And Dukat?"

"He's good. He treats me very well."

"What happened to your ring?" Will asked.

Dani looked down at her bare fingers. "I didn't see any reason to keep wearing it," she said honestly. "I didn't ... I thought my life in Starfleet was over."

"The ambassador made sure that wasn't the case," Will commented.

"I know."

Will sat on the table. "Dani, I don't really know what to say."

"You and me both." Dani stood, turning her back to Will and taking a few steps away from him. "I don't exactly know where this leaves us, Will."

"You would be better-suited than I am to address that. You're the one holding all the cards." Will stood and walked over to her. "What do you want to do?"

Dani shook her head and turned to face him, finally. "I don't think it would be very fair to you."

"You don't think what would be fair to me?"

"It wouldn't be fair to you if we tried to continue with our relationship," Dani said. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the piece of jewelry that had been her engagement ring. She turned around, picked up Will's hand, and placed the ring in it.

"I lose, then, Imzadi," Will said looking at the ring.

Dani couldn't take it anymore. She couldn't bear to hear Will call her that even one more time. She had hated it from the moment he started it. It was time to set the record straight. "I can't do it, Will. I'm not your imzadi. But I think you know that already."

Will nodded. He knew. That didn't mean he hadn't wanted it to be true. "Deanna ... " Will trailed.

"Will, you two have a connection," Dani told him. "We have one, too, but it isn't like the one you share with her. It's different, and you know it. What are you doing with me?"

Will knew she was right. Admitting to himself that she was right was difficult. He'd wanted to make their relationship work, but what he should've been concentrating on all this time was Deanna. It had taken Dani being away from him to realize that.

"Besides, there's something else I want to tell you," Dani said. She walked over and sat down again. "I don't really know how I should say it, though. It's going to be quite a shock for you."

Will sat down in a seat next to Dani's. "Just say it. Whatever it is. What do you need to tell me?"

Dani took a deep breath. Why was she doing this? She couldn't answer that question; she just couldn't keep it a secret from everyone. She already felt bad about not telling her mother. Someone should know. "Will, I'm pregnant."

The first question that sprang into Will's head was 'Who's the father?' Dani answered the question before he could ask it.

"It's Dukat's," she said.

Will's heart sank. He had hoped that maybe it was his, possibly conceived before this whole mess had started. But he'd also known that the chances of that were slim to none. "How far along are you?" he asked.

"About two months," Dani said. "Will, please don't tell anyone about this. I want to do it when I'm ready. That's why I didn't tell my mother today."

"You know I won't say anything unless you want me to," Will said. "Does Dukat know?"

"He does."

"How did he take the news?" He figured the last thing Dukat needed was another half-Cardassian child. Will knew it would probably wreak havoc in the man's professional life.

"He's elated," Dani said with a smile.

Will's eyebrows rose at the statement. 'Elated' hadn't exactly been the word that he'd expected to hear. So, that was it then. Dani and Dukat were just going to be one, big, happy family. "Is it safe to say that you don't want to leave here, then?"

"I can't answer that. I don't know. It's like..." she sighed. "I do because I want to come home, but I don't because this has kind of become my home. It isn't as easy as simply saying that I want to stay or go. Does that make any sense?"

"Surprisingly it does," Will said. He stood. "I'm glad you're okay."

Dani stood. "I'm glad you can understand my situation, and I want to thank you. For everything."

Will pulled her to him in an embrace. "Good luck, Dani."

"You, too." They parted, and Dani watched him walk away from her and out the double doors across the room.

Xxx

"Danielle!" Dukat called out. "I'm home!"

"I'm in the kitchen!" Dukat heard her call out. He walked across the living room to the kitchen entrance. Dani was standing at the counter sipping something out of a mug. The aroma was too faint for Dukat to put a finger on exactly what it was.

"Hello," he said, stepping into the kitchen.

Dani watched him stroll into the room with a confident smile. She grinned when he bent down to kiss her. "How was your day?"

"Delightful," Dukat replied.

Dani offered her mug to him. "You wanna try some?"

Dukat looked at her, unsure about the substance. "What is it?"

"Raktijino," Dani replied.

"Ugh!" Dukat scoffed. "Why are you drinking that awful Klingon excuse for coffee?"

"Because it's good. You should try it some time." Dani took another sip of the drink.

"No, thank you. I think I'll stick with my tea." He watched her drink from the mug again. "Will that concoction have any effect on our child?"

"Well, usually the caffeine would be an issue, but this is decaf," Dani explained. "The only effect I could foresee is eventually having someone else around here who likes raktijino."

"Wonderful," Dukat deadpanned. "I have a surprise for you."

"What kind of surprise?"

"A good one." Dukat relieved Dani of her mug and placed it on the countertop. He took her hand and led her into the living room. "Wait here," he instructed.

"Okay ... " Dani said. She watched Dukat walk out the front door. After a few moments, the doors slid open, but it wasn't Dukat who entered the house. Instead, a small brown and white puppy with floppy ears sprinted into the house. Dani smiled and crouched down to meet the puppy, which ran right to her and immediately proceeded to lick her face excitedly. Dani looked up at Dukat, who was standing near the front door. "What is this?" she asked him?

"He's for you," Dukat said. "He's the surprise."

"Oh, Marac ... " Dani looked down at the dog, stroking his shiny coat. "He's adorable."

Dukat walked over and crouched beside Dani. "His name is Sherlock," he informed her. "He's already been house broken, and is here purely for your comfort and enjoyment."

Dani gazed down at her new furry companion. "Sherlock ... "

Xxx

Three days later, Dukat regretted ever having laid eyes on Sherlock. He sat on his bed, looking down with dismay at the mangled boot in his hands. It was the third one in two days. That dog was supposed to be housebroken. When the trader had told him it was, Dukat had naturally assumed that included knowing the difference between a chew toy and a shoe. That's what he got for doing business with a Ferengi.

Dukat huffed with frustration. He would have to replicate a replacement shoe. He hated wearing replicated clothing. They were so inferior to handmade goods.

Dani walked into the bedroom and stopped short when she saw the gnarled shoe in Dukat's hand. "Another one?" she asked.

"I don't know what is wrong with that dog," Dukat fumed.

"He's probably just getting used to his new surroundings," Dani defended.

Dukat stood and walked over to the recycler. He tossed the remains of the shoe into the little cubby hole and punched in some commands on the console. The shoe disappeared as its particles were broken down and reintegrated into the system's resources.

Dani walked slowly over to Dukat. "If he's so much trouble, which he seems to be for you, we can always get rid of him," she offered. "We could put him up for adoption or trade ...it wouldn't be that big of a deal. I haven't gotten that attached to him anyway." Dani could see how much trouble Sherlock was for Dukat and even though she had fallen helplessly in love with the dog, she would be willing to get rid of it, unfortunately, if it meant she wouldn't have to endure anymore of Dukat's rumblings about him. Almost from the moment the dog had entered the house, he'd been a source of irritation for Dukat.

Dukat knew Dani's proclamation was a lie. Over the past three days, Dani had nearly been inseparable from that dog. She'd be crushed if he told her they had to get rid of it. "No, no," Dukat said. "I suppose I'm just being a bit of a grouch. He isn't going anywhere. He's your dog, now. He makes you happy, so obviously he has to stay."

Dani smiled and delivered a kiss to Dukat's mouth. "Rowat and I will go into the city today and pick up some more shoes for you," she told him.

"Thank you, my dear," Dukat said. Dani walked out of the bedroom, and he turned grudgingly to the replicator and input specifications for a new pair of shoes, size eleven.


	8. Fallen

8. FALLEN

Dani stared at her reflection in the full-length mirror mounted beside the closet. After nearly three months of pregnancy, she didn't see much of a change in her appearance. Her figure had filled out a little, but much of her shape had remained the same, and she still fit into many of her clothes.

The major noticeable difference was in how she felt. Mornings were the worst. A few days after she'd found out about her condition, she'd begun to have terrible morning sickness. She hadn't had a real breakfast in weeks. She just didn't have the appetite. Every morning, it was the same thing without fail. She would wake up and, after a few moments of lying in bed, would be overcome by an overwhelming feeling of nausea. She would then rush to the bathroom and dive for the toilet bowl. It was miserable. She didn't know how much more of this she could take. It was torture.

This morning had been different, oddly enough. Dani had experienced no sickness of any kind. She had even managed to finish a light breakfast. Maybe the morning sickness was wearing off. She was moving into the second trimester of her pregnancy. Perhaps, that had something to do with it.

When a sharp pain ripped through Dani's mid-section, she reconsidered. But this didn't feel like morning sickness or any other pain she'd ever experienced, pregnant or not. It scared her. What if something was wrong ... She knew she had to get some help.

By the time she reached the bedroom door, another, more intense pain rocked her body. The pain was so unbearable, it sent her to her knees and made her cry out. She had to get to a comm unit, but she couldn't move. There was so much pain, and none of it had subsided. She looked out into the hallway and realized that she wasn't going to make it down the stairs. Oh, gods - what was she going to do?

Dani leaned back against the wall, her feet drawn to her chest in a meager attempt to lessen the pain in any way possible. She decided that she would have to resort to the most basic means of summoning help: screaming, which she did, despite the fact that it hurt like hell to do it. She took a deep breath. "Help!" she screamed. Rowat or Melba or somebody had to be around somewhere. "SOMEBODY, please - HELP ME!" she yelled.

Downstairs, Rowat was speaking with Melba about a recipe when he thought he heard something. He stopped talking. Melba took his silence as her cue to pick up the conversation.

"Shh!" Rowat instructed. Melba became silent, while Rowat listened. It sounded like someone was calling from upstairs. When he began to make his way up the stairs, the screams became clearer, and he recognized them as Dani's. He quickened his pace, taking the stairs two at a time. When he reached the second floor, he realized that Dani was in the master bedroom. He entered and found her on the floor, sitting, almost lying, in a fetal position against the wall. His heart rate spiked.

"Guls ... " he muttered, rushing to kneel beside her. "Lieutenant?"

"Oh, gods, it hurts so bad," Dani grimaced, as tears sprung to her eyes. Her arms were wrapped tightly around her midsection.

"What?" Rowat questioned. "What hurts?" She looked like she was in so much pain. But she didn't get the chance to answer him because she cried out and leaned forward onto her knees.

Rowat activated his wrist unit. "Capital Medical Facility - this is Glinn Rowat at Legate Dukat's residence. I have a medical emergency. Prepare to receive one Terran female. Lock onto our position and transport us immediately." Rowat scooped Dani up and stood. She was pale, which he knew wasn't a good sign for Terrans, and she had broken into a cold sweat, but she was still conscious. Seeing her in this state reminded him of the day she had fainted during one of their morning jogs. That had been the day the doctor had told her she would be expecting a child. He hoped that this didn't t have anything to do with that, but in being truthful to himself, he knew that it probably did. "We're going to the hospital," Rowat told her. "Everything will be fine." He looked at Melba. "Comm Dukat," he instructed. The maid nodded obediently.

"Prepare for transport," the hospital representative's voice directed. A few seconds later, Rowat disappeared from the room in a gold sparkle of light with Dani in his arms.

They materialized in a medical emergency room. "Put her down right over here," one of the doctors directed hastily. Dani soon realized that it was Lurok. If she didn't feel like her insides were being ripped out, she would have made some smart-ass joke about how they should be on a first-name basis by now, they'd seen so much of each other in the past couple of months. Rowat did as he was instructed, gently laying Dani on a biobed.

"What happened?" Lurok asked Dani.

"I have this sharp pain in my stomach," Dani explained. "It comes in waves and each wave is worse. Please - make it stop. There's so much pain."

Lurok instructed a nurse to inject Dani with a painkiller, which she did. He looked down at his new patient, who seemed to relax visibly after the hypospray. "That should make you more comfortable," he told Dani. She nodded, feeling the effects of the powerful drug start to kick in.

A shimmering of light from the other side of the room caught the doctor's attention. He turned in time to see Legate Dukat materialize. "Great guls ... " he managed, spying Dani on the biobed.

Dani noticed immediately when Dukat shimmered into existence. "Marac," she moved to go to her, but the Lurok blocked his path. It was only then that Dukat first seemed to notice the very presence of the doctor.

"Legate Dukat, perhaps it would be better if you wait outside," Lurok suggested, gently urging the taller man toward the door.

"I'm not going anywhere," Dukat steamed. "What is going on here? What's wrong with her?"

"If you would please wait outside, and let me do my job, I could find out," Lurok said sternly.

Dukat blinked a few times, not wanting to go but realizing the truth and logic of what Lurok was saying. He nodded and cast a final glance at Dani before he and Rowat complied with the doctor's request.

Xxx

Rowat's eyes followed Dukat's feet back and forth across the waiting room floor. He'd been watching those feet for almost an hour.

"What is that damned doctor doing in there?" Dukat demanded of the air around him. "They should have gotten to the bottom of everything by now." He'd come out into the waiting room, as the doctor had requested and had initially sat down, but he had been unable to sit for more than five minutes. Now he was pacing, and it was driving Rowat nuts.

Rowat was about to say something to Dukat about it when Lurok appeared. Rowat stood. Dukat, noticing the change in Rowat, turned to the direction of Rowat's gaze.

"Doctor," Dukat said, quickly moving in on the doctor, "How is my - how is she?"

"Legate Dukat, we should talk," Lurok said. He looked at Rowat with a silent plea for privacy.

Rowat, who caught the silent request, nodded. He looked at Dukat. "I should check on things at the house."

Dukat didn't seem to notice that Rowat had even spoken. He only stared intently at Lurok, worried, scared, anxious. Rowat left the waiting room, giving Dukat and the doctor the privacy they needed.

"Doctor - please," Dukat pleaded. He couldn't take the suspense any longer. If this doctor didn't tell him something about Dani's condition right now, he was going to barge into that room, and no one was going to stop him..

"Legate, I think you should sit down," Lurok suggested.

"I will not sit down!" Dukat said, raising his voice. "Now, you will tell me what is going on this instant, or I promise you there will be consequences!"

"Legate, there really is no easy way to tell you this," Lurok began. "Your - Lt. Janeway was ... " This was so difficult to say. He hated having to break this sort of news. He struggled briefly to find the words. "Lt. Janeway is no longer pregnant, sir."

"Wha ... " Dukat couldn't have heard the man correctly. "What do you mean 'no longer pregnant'?" Dukat boomed.

"She suffered a miscarriage," Lurok elaborated. Dukat didn't understand. How could she have miscarried? She was young, healthy. It didn't make any sense. It felt like all the air had left his lungs. He cleared his throat, as he felt a lump rising in it. "Is she all right?"

"Yes. I expect her to make a full recovery."

"Does she ... know?"

"Yes, sir, she does."

Dukat looked down at the floor. All the times he had been a father, and this was the first time he'd ever lost one of his children. "How did this happen?" he asked Lurok.

"Unfortunately, sir, these things do happen," Lurok said. He knew the words would be of little comfort to a man in Dukat's position. A man loses his child, even if it is unborn, and it leaves a pain like no other. "Why did it happen in this instance? I don't know, yet," he continued. "It could be anything. Stress, diet. It could be that your DNA and her DNA are not compatible. It could even be that Terran and Cardassian DNA are not readily compatible. The one thing I do know for sure is that I won't know anything until I can run some tests. Maybe then I will know if this is an isolated problem or not."

Dukat took a deep breath, internalizing everything Lurok was telling him. "May I see her?"

"Of course." He led Dukat through a set of doors and down a short hallway. Dukat instantly recognized that this was not the same route he'd taken on the way from the emergency room.

"We've moved her to a private room," Lurok informed him. "Here it is." They entered the room he had singled out.

At the sound of the doors hissing open, Dani looked way from the window in time to see Dr. Lurok enter with Dukat. The two of them halted a few paces past the door.

"If either of you need me, just call," he instructed before leaving the Dukat and Dani alone.

Dukat didn't hesitate a moment more before he was at Dani's bedside. When she reached out for him, he took her hand and carefully sat on the side of the bed.

"Marac," was all that she said. It sounded small, weary, sad.

"My love," Dukat said. He gently stroked her tear-streaked face. He opened his arms and readily received her when she came to him.

Xxx

"I'm taking some time off," Dukat told his executive assistant via visual comm link. He was sitting at the desk in his home office three days after Dani's release from the hospital. "I'll be away from the office for a few weeks at the very least, unless an emergency arises. And by emergency, I mean a real emergency, as in severely threatening. Otherwise, I do not wish to be bothered. Is that clear?"

The young man nodded. "I understand, sir. I'll see to it that things are taken care of while you're away."

Dukat nodded. "Dukat out." He cut the link. He'd been wanting to take some time off since Dani had arrived on Prime, but he hadn't been able to find the time. If the events of the past few days had convinced him of anything, it was that the time to get away from work was now.

He swiveled his chair around so that he was facing the window. He had a perfect view of the back yard from where he was sitting. Dani was in the grass playing with Sherlock. Physically, she seemed to have recovered from her ordeal and actually had a smile on her face. Dukat was less sure of her emotional state, though. He sighed. They needed to get away from Prime for a little while. Maybe it was time for a trip.

Xxx

Dukat scanned the room, sipping on his glass of wine. It wasn't kanaar, but it had its merits.

He didn't know why he had agreed to come to this luncheon anyway. The whole point of his vacation was to stay away from work. Instead, a week after he'd informed everyone that he was taking a leave, he was back on the social scene, fulfilling the social responsibilities of his position as Prefect of the Western Hemisphere of Cardassia Prime. This time, the event was being held in the lobby of the building that housed his office. After this, though, he was gone. There weren't anymore of these functions scheduled for at least two weeks, and in only a week, he and Dani would be on a long-overdue vacation.

"Dukat, you're going to get yourself into some serious trouble messing with that girl."

The voice of the person who had addressed Dukat had a reprimanding tone that harbored a bit of a teasing quality behind it. There was only one Cardassian he'd known to talk like that. Dukat turned and saw exactly who he'd expected to see standing in front of him.

"Tulane," he said. "I didn't know you were coming."

"Am I to understand it you don't want me here?" Tulane asked, a gentle smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. He was an older man, older than Dukat, and rounder, too. His hair, which had probably once been jet black, as Dukat's was, had long since gone gray, losing any hint of color. The lines on his face bore the experiences and wisdom of a lifetime, and his light eyes twinkled with a prophetic knowing.

"Of course I want you here," Dukat said. "How could I not want my former mentor to take part in all this fun?" He deposited the wineglass he'd been holding on a passing waiter's tray. "So, Tulane - how are things going for you?"

"Oh, fine, fine," the older man said. "Things are simply splendid for you, I see." He nodded toward Dani Janeway, who stood a good distance away among a group of women she'd become familiar with while attending other social events. They weren't exactly friends, but they were cordial enough. Dukat's gaze traveled to Dani, and she happened to look up at the moment and return his gaze. She looks like she's having fun, Dukat joked silently. He watched her turn back to her group when someone addressed her.

"I presume you're speaking of my guest," Dukat said, returning his attention to Tulane.

"She's going to be the death of you, you know," Tulane prophesied.

"That's a little on the dramatic, don't you think?" Dukat said.

"No, not particularly." All hint of joking or humor had left his face and his voice. He was dead serious now. "She's a Starfleet officer being held prisoner here, Marac."

"Only because she broke the law by breaking into a prison," Dukat reminded him, matching his serious tone. I don't have to tell you this, Tulane. You already know it."

"You know she isn't just any common prisoner," Tulane said. The implications behind his words were unmistakable. "Or she wouldn't be here among Cardassia's finest."

"I'm working on a new program for prisoners," Dukat defended. "She's my test subject."

At this proclamation, Tulane merely smiled and stepped closer to Dukat. "Are you planning on eventually sharing a bed with _all_ the prisoners on Cardassia?" he asked with a lowered voice.

Dukat eyed Tulane. It wasn't a big secret that Dani and Dukat were more than simply host and guest, however they didn't exactly make a habit of publicizing their relationship. Tulane had always known right where to hit to make his punches felt.

Tulane continued. "Marac, you have to know that this whole arrangement will never succeed."

Dukat afforded a glance across the room to Dani, and then looked at Tulane. "I want to show you something," he told him. "Come with me."

Tulane followed Dukat out of the reception to the nearby lift. They got in and rode the car up to the fifteenth floor, where they exited, and Dukat led Tulane to his office. The younger man walked over to his desk and opened one of his drawers, while Tulane looked on with interest. Dukat pulled out a little box.

"What's that?" Tulane asked. He walked over and joined Dukat at the desk. Dukat opened the box and showed it contents to Tulane. A large, glimmering stone encased in loop of pure latinum gleamed from the box. Dukat handed the box to Tulane. "Marac Dukat - does this mean what I think it means?" the old man asked.

"Only if you're thinking what I'm thinking," Dukat replied.

"You keep it here, in your office?" Tulane asked.

Dukat smiled. "Leaving it at home is not an option," he said. "The woman gets into everything. She'd find it in an instant."

Tulane studied the ring some more. "It certainly is beautiful. It must have cost a fortune." He handed the ring back to Dukat.

"It wasn't cheap," Dukat conceded. His Ferengi contact had come through, surprisingly, and had gotten him a good deal. But even with the deal, the ring had probably cost more than many people's yearly salaries. He looked down at the ring. "No matter how much it cost me, though, it still doesn't feel like it's enough." He closed the box and replaced it in his drawer.

"When are you planning to ask this life-altering question?" Tulane inquired.

"Next week. I've got some time off, so we'll have the opportunity to celebrate."

Tulane regarded the other man curiously. "So, you're serious about this?" The look on Dukat's face left no questions in the as to the seriousness of the situation. "Marac," Tulane said, "This is risky. Are you quite sure you want to do this?"

"She's worth it," Dukat replied before Tulane even had the chance to ask.

"You can't truly believe that she's going to stay here with you," Tulane railed."She's here against her will. I don't care what you think she feels for you she still has a life, a family, in the Federation."

Dukat slowly approached Tulane, emphasizing the fact that he towered over the other man. "You know nothing of my relationship with her," he said coolly, even though he was apparently seething. The man before him was a mentor and a friend, but who was he to show up after years and try to tell him what to do with his life? "Everything you think you know about us, forget it, because you don't know anything at all." He walked out of the office, leaving Tulane alone.

When Tulane rejoined the gathering downstairs, he saw that Dukat had rejoined his 'guest', Ms. Janeway. The man was smiling outside, but Tulane could see the remnants of their discussion still lingering behind his blue eyes. He watched Dukat and Janeway walk out of the room together, taking their leave of the reception.

Tulane didn't care that Dukat was in love with her. She was Starfleet. She didn't belong here. And he was sure this whole 'guest/host' situation didn't bode too well with the Federation. Having Danielle Janeway on Cardassia was dangerous.

Xxx

Dani put her earrings in her ears, and her ensemble was complete. It was the first time she was going to be wearing the royal blue gown that casually hugged her body. The dress was part of the collection that had been waiting for her when she'd first arrived on Prime over three months ago. It was hard to believe she had only been there for three months. So much had happened in that short period of time. It had felt like she'd been on Cardassia for forever.

Dani studied herself in one of the bedroom mirrors. Her eyes rose to the reflected image of her hair. She'd had a terrible time trying to figure out what to do with it. At first, she'd left it down and was content with leaving it like that. It didn't look half-bad. But then, she realized that she didn't like the way her hair seemed to hide her face, and wondered what it would look like if she put it up. So, she'd twisted it up into a style and realized that it would also work. However, her mind got to wondering again, and she was worried that maybe her neck would look too long with her hair up. After alternating back and forth between styles for fifteen minutes, she finally settled on the style that would leave her neck exposed. And then she was ready. She headed for the bedroom door.

She didn't know why Dukat had insisted that they dress formally for dinner that night. He'd told her that they weren't having guests over, and as far as she knew, they weren't supposed to be celebrating any special occasion, unless one considered the start of a trip special. The next morning Dani and Dukat were leaving on a transport headed for Risa, which was definitely cause to celebrate considering all that had happened.

Dani paused at the top of the long staircase and saw that Dukat was waiting at the foot, dressed to the nines in a black suit. He turned and looked up at her, and she smiled. He was gorgeous, and he was hers, she thought giddily. She began to descend the sweeping staircase. When she reached the bottom, she and Dukat clasped hands.

"You look stunning, my love," Dukat said.

"So do you," Dani said, beaming at him. She walked with him into the dining room and stopped short. Ornate candelabras with real burning candles adorned the table. Freshly cut roses decorated the room. She turned to Dukat. "You did this?"

He answered by lifting her hand to his lips and kissing it. He led her to her seat at the table and seated her before walking around and taking his own seat.

"Marac, what is going on?" Dani finally asked. "I know there has got to be some reason for all of this. No one would go through the trouble of setting up all this for nothing." She couldn't believe Dukat had planned this simply because he felt like doing it. There was a reason behind it. There was always a reason for the things Dukat did.

"You're right," Dukat said. She was so sharp and attentive. It was one of the many things he loved so much about her. She was always calling him on things.

"There is a reason. A very good one, which you will find out shortly" Without any prompting, two servers emerged from the kitchen with platters of food. One server went to Dani, the other to Dukat. They delivered two elaborate meals, complete with glasses of water and kanaar, and left without a word, returning to their domain in the kitchen.

Plucking her napkin from the table and gently spreading it across her lap, she eyed Dukat with mock suspicion. "Marac ... what is this? Did something extraordinary happen concerning your work?"

Spreading his own napkin over his lap, Dukat simply said, "No."

"Did something bad happen?" Dani asked, resorting to the other extreme of the possible spectrum.

Dukat laughed. This was all very amusing. "No," he said.

Dani was beside herself with curiosity. Why did he always have to be so damn mysterious? "What, then?" she asked, frustrated.

"In time, Danielle," Dukat said, refusing to reveal any more than he wanted to. "Be patient."

Dani sighed. She hated playing this game, but Dukat wasn't giving anything up, so she had no choice. She picked up her glass of water and drank from it, resolved to wait until Dukat deemed it appropriate to enlighten her. He just had everything planned so perfectly, didn't he?

So, when the door chime sounded, and Dani saw that Dukat hadn't been expecting it to, her eyebrows shot up.

Dukat was annoyed at the interruption to an evening for which he had planned every detail. He could've let Melba get it, but he wanted to see for himself who was at the door. He wanted to be the one to personally tell whoever was at the door that they were a nuisance.

"I'll take care of this," he said, placing his napkin on the table and reluctantly rising from his seat. Before he left to go attend to the chiming door, he walked over to Dani. "I'm sorry about this. The evening was supposed to be flawless."

Dani grinned and shook her head. "You can't control everything, Marac."

"I can try." He bent down and kissed her in such a manner that she didn't want to let him go. "I'll be right back," he assured her.

"You'd better. You have to tell me what all this is about." Dani watched him walk out of the dining room.

Dukat marched straight through the living room to the foyer, where he opened the front door. The irritation that marred his features disappeared when he saw who was standing in his doorway.

"I told you that woman would be the death of you."

In front of Dukat stood Tulane with hand phaser pointed directly at him.

"Tulane?" Dukat asked, understandably puzzled. This was supposed to be his friend, his confidant. What was he doing pointing a weapon at him? What had happened to the guards that were supposed to be patrolling the grounds? And who were the two masked figures who accompanied Tulane?

"You should have listened to me, Marac," the older man said, stepping into the house, uninvited. "Now, it's too late."

Too late? Dukat questioned silently. For what? Aloud, he asked, "Tulane, what are you doing here? You're interrupting a very important evening." He was backing up as Tulane and his companions advanced into the house.

"Where is she?" Tulane demanded.

"Marac, who is it?" they all heard Dani call.

In the dining room, Dani wondered why Dukat hadn't answered her. She stood and walked toward the living room, wondering if this was supposed to be her big surprise. The thought quickly fled her mind when she saw the scene currently unfolding in the living room. "Marac?" she said, alarm rising in her voice at the sight of the phaser pointed directly at Dukat.

"No, Danielle," Dukat commanded. "Stay right there."

Dani knew Dukat well enough to know that she should listen to him and do what she said. But she couldn't do it. Not this time. Not when he was obviously in such imminent danger. She walked over to him anyway, and stood behind him.

"Marac, who are these people?" she asked.

"Lt. Janeway - there are a lot of people waiting for you back in the Federation," Tulane told her.

Dani looked up at Dukat. This was a rescue attempt? Here she was again, she realized. Back in that dreaded situation again. A choice to be made between two very different lives. But the choice was already made. She found herself shaking her head. She wasn't leaving him, not after all they had been through.

"Lieutenant, if you would please come with us," Tulane urged.

"I'm not going anywhere," Dani said defiantly. She slipped her hand into Dukat's

"Lieutenant, these men are with Starfleet," Tulane persisted. "They're here to take you back to Federation space."

Dani glanced at the masked figures, paying particular attention to their rifles. The did appear to be Starfleet-issue. But she couldn't just go off with these people because they happened to have Starfleet weapons.

"Danielle, you must go with these men," Dukat said. "For your own safety."

Dani looked up at Dukat and shook her head again. "How can you say that? I'm not leaving you. I love you."

Dukat placed his hands on Dani's arms and looked deeply into her eyes. "I love you, too, Danielle, which is why you have to go with them. Please." He saw that she looked like she was relenting and he nodded. He delivered a brief kiss to her lips. "It will be all right."

Dukat turned his attention back to Tulane. "I've got something in my pocket," he said, moving to reach into the side pocket of his jacket. "I'm just reaching for it. It isn't a weapon."

"Keep your hands where I can see them," Tulane barked.

"It isn't a weapon," Dukat insisted. "But it's something I must give her before she leaves."

"Don't move, Marac. I'm warning you."

Dukat seemed to ignore Tulane, proceeding to reach into his pocket. He had to get this to her. What if he never saw her again? In one swift move, he turned to Dani and pulled something out of his pocket. But Dani never got the chance to see what it was, and Dukat didn't get the chance to tell her. Dani heard a soft mechanical whine and saw Dukat's face take on the most peculiar expression. He looked as if he couldn't quite comprehend the situation, his brows knitted and his lips slightly parted.

"Marac?" Dani said, fighting to subdue the panic rising within her.

Dukat lost his balance and grasped at Dani. She caught him as best as she could, but he was two heavy, and they fell to the floor together, despite Dani doing her best to lower him gently. It was only then that she realized what had happened. She looked down at his chest where the fatal wound that was draining the life from him had landed. The tears instantly sprung to her eyes. She looked at him, his head resting in her lap. She leaned down and kissed him gently on the lips, knowing it would be the last time.

"This ... this is it, my love," Dukat said. "All the times people have tried to kill me ... and _now_ has to be the time they get it right."

"Shh, don't say that. We'll get you to a hospital, and everything will be fine. Just like it was before," Dani said, lying to herself more than anyone else.

"Tell Ziyal I'm sorry ... for everything. I ... "

"I'll tell her, but I suspect she already knows it all."

Dukat closed his eyes briefly. He knew that. Ziyal was a survivor. If she could last years as a Breen prisoner ... When he opened his eyes again, he could no longer see. "Danielle?"

"I'm here," she said. "I'm right here." She picked up his hand.

"Danielle, I love you," Dukat managed. "You ... you would have made ... an excellent wife."

"You would have made an even better husband," Dani replied. "You could cook." She saw him smile ... and then she saw the light fade from his blue eyes. "Marac?" She touched his face. "Marac?" The panic she had been fighting surfaced. "Oh, gods," her voice cracked. "No, no. Please. Please don't leave me again."

She looked up at Tulane and the two masked men, desperate. For what, she didn't know. Dukat was gone, and she knew that, but she couldn't just ... "Help me," she pleaded. "Please!" It was as if her cries fell on deaf ears. They all just stood there, like statues. When she realized they weren't going to do anything, her anger flared. "You bastards!" She carefully eased his head out of her lap and onto the floor.

Her teary eyes wondered over to Dukat's right hand, which still clutched the object he'd taken from his pocket. It lay there, as if presenting itself to her, a small black box. Dani picked it up, curious, and something told her that this had been the surprise Dukat had been planning.

Dani opened the little box and gasped. The tears began to flow freely again as she picked up the beautiful ring that was nestled in the box and looked at it. The puzzle of the night came together, and Dani realized what the purpose of it all was, why Dukat had wanted it so perfect. This ring coupled with Dukat's final words made it all so clear, and it made it all hurt that much worse.

When Dani felt a hand gently tugging at her elbow, she pulled away. "Get the fuck away from me."

"We have to leave. Without Dukat's protection, they'll tear you apart if you stay here."

Dani looked up. One of the masked men was speaking to her. He had a deep, soothing voice. "I know it hurts," he said. "But he's gone. Nothing you say or do is going to bring him back. You still have a chance to save yourself. Please come with us. From what it sounded like, he would have wanted it that way." It was the truth, hard and cold, and Dani realized it for what it was. She looked up into a pair of kind, blue eyes, and let the man help her up off the floor. He led her away from Dukat's body, toward the foyer. Dani wanted to look back, one last time, but seeing him, what was left of him...

"Don't look back," the masked man advised. "It'll make it all that much more difficult."

Dani heeded the advice and instead looked down at the ring she now held in her hand as she was led from the house. The excited bark of a dog caught everyone's attention, and Dani suddenly remembered. She turned to see Sherlock running toward her from the side of the house. She'd forgotten all about him. She quickly slipped the ring onto the finger for which she knew it was meant, and bent down to pick up the small dog. Once Sherlock was securely snuggled in his owner's arms, Dani turned again and let herself be led toward the transport that was sitting on the lawn.


	9. Scratch

9. SCRATCH

When Dani materialized in the _Enterprise's_ transporter room, familiar faces awaited her. Captain Picard, Will Riker, Counselor Troi, Kathryn Janeway and Chakotay all watched on eagerly as Dani's form solidified. She had hardly taken one step off the transporter pad when her parents engulfed her. It was as if they were in too much of a hurry to even take turns. Both of them embraced her at the same time.

"Welcome home," Chakotay said, a huge grin on his face.

"You don't know how relieved we are to have you back," Kathryn beamed.

"It's good to be back, "Dani said, with a little smile. It was the truth. It was nice to be back in a place where the majority of the population didn't hate you. She'd had two days to grieve for Dukat and look at the situation more objectively while being transported to Federation space. While she knew it would be a long while before she would be over Dukat, she was no longer in the state of shock she'd been in the night her life had changed - again.

Dani looked from her parents to Captain Picard, Will and Deanna. "Captain," she greeted.

"Lieutenant," Picard said. "I told you we would find a way to get you home."

"I know," Dani said. She silently wished that they wouldn't have been successful. Living among Cardassians hadn't exactly been the highest point in her life, but she would gladly return if it meant she could have Dukat back. How ironic that the decision she had dreaded making months ago was now crystal clear. She looked up at Picard, trying her best to look happy, but feeling somehow that she was failing. "I never doubted that you or anyone else here would keep trying."

Picard smiled gently. "Welcome home, Lieutenant."

"Thank you, sir," Dani said.

Deanna had watched the interaction between Dani and her parents and now watched the exchange between the woman and the captain. What she found odd about the entire ordeal was that she didn't pick up any sense of elation or joy from Dani. On the contrary, there was an overall sadness about the lieutenant that seemed out of place for someone who was returning home from captivity.

Picard continued. "We'll be on a course to Earth within the hour," he informed Dani. "Starfleet wants to debrief you as soon as possible."

Dani nodded. She'd expected that. In fact, she'd been preparing for it and would continue to prepare for it until the _Enterprise_ arrived at Earth.

"Right now, I suspect that you want to see your quarters again," Picard surmised.

"Yes, sir," Dani said.

"Very well. I'll let Will escort you."

Dani nodded and turned to her parents. "Let's have dinner later on, okay?" she suggested.

"Whatever you want to do," Kathryn said.

Dani smiled and turned to Will next. "After you," he said, gesturing to the door. Dani led the way out of the transporter room.

"How was your trip?" Will asked once they'd left the others.

"It was fine - considering ... " Dani said. Her trip from Cardassia had been uneventful, even peaceful, providing her much time for reflection. The others on the little ship left her to herself in her little cabin, which was the way she'd wanted it.

"Dani," Will began, "what happened was not supposed to happen." He felt the need to speak on the matter, even though he expected it would still be a touchy subject for her. "Killing Dukat was never part of the plan." Will, along with Captain Picard and Admiral Necheyev, had received a report on what had transpired on Cardassia's surface. Will, who had held a crucial role in the planning of the rescue attempt, had never called for Dukat's murder. He knew that doing so would have crushed Dani. But somehow, it had happened anyway, and it was obvious, at least to him, that Dani was having a difficult time dealing with it. "You were supposed to leave Cardassia, but Dukat was supposed to be remain alive."

"Well, that isn't the way it happened, is it?" Dani reminded him. She didn't see the use in him telling her what should have happened. It wouldn't make any difference. "Dukat's dead, and there's nothing anyone can do about it."

She and Will walked into a waiting turbolift. He hated that she was so upset. She wasn't outwardly angry or sad, but inside was a different story. There was something in her voice and her eyes that was painfully melancholy. "Do you want to talk to someone about this? Deanna maybe?" he asked after giving the lift its command. The car began to move.

"I think that would be a good idea," Dani admitted. "There's a lot I'm trying to cope with right now. I know that I can trust her."

The lift doors opened after a short ride. "I'll have her meet you in your quarters at whatever time is convenient for you."

Dani nodded. She and Will walked to her quarters in silence. When they reached her door, Dani input the code, which she initially thought she'd forgotten. The doors slid open and she walked in, finding that the area was as she had left it. A little smile couldn't help but come to her lips. The place was a mess.

A little box sat in the middle of the floor. It was the only new addition to the room, but Dani knew exactly what it was. She quickly walked over to it and opened the grated door at its front. Sherlock scurried out to Dani and began to lick her face in his customary fashion.

Will looked on, a surprised expression on his face. "Who's this?" he asked.

Dani looked up at him, smiling. "This is Sherlock. He was a gift." She picked up the little dog and walked over to Will with it. "Sherlock, meet Will Riker. Will Riker - Sherlock."

"Very pleased to meet you," Will said, delivering a nice scratch to the crown of the dog's head. He looked at Dani. "I can't wait 'til Data hears what you named him."

"Actually, I didn't name it," Dani revealed. "I think he already had the name when Dukat got it from the trader." Dani bent down and the dog jumped from her arms onto the floor. When she stood upright again, she saw that Will seemed to be studying her, trying to assess her appearance. "What?"

"How do you feel?" he asked.

"What? You mean physically?"

"Yeah." It didn't seem to Will that pregnancy was having that much of an effect on Dani's physique. If he'd calculated correctly, she was supposed to be over three months along. Maybe Cardassian growth rates were different from humans.

Dani looked at him oddly for a moment before it became clear to her why he was so concerned about her health. "Will, I'm not going to have a baby," she told him regretfully. "I lost it a few weeks back."

"Oh, Dani. I'm so sorry. What happened?"

"I don't know." She walked over and sat on the couch. "The doctor has been trying to pinpoint what the problem was, but he doesn't really know, either."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Will walked over and sat beside Dani. "You would have made a great mother."

Dani smiled unexpectedly. "You know, you saying that reminds me of that conversation we had about kids. Back before I left? I said that kids were a long way off into my future and that I didn't want to pass on my messed up genes anyway." She let out a little laugh. "It's funny - who knew that that far off future would only be a few months away?" She looked at Will, her smile fading. "What are people saying about us? What all do they know?"

"I haven't made any kind of elaborate announcement, if that's what you mean," Will said. "I think everyone pretty much assumed that the plans for the wedding were on hold once the news about Starr broke. Then, after our meeting, I sent out a mass message to let everyone know officially that the wedding was off."

Dani nodded. "That's good. I hate to think about what might have happened if thousands of people showed up for a wedding that wasn't going to happen anymore."

Will chuckled. "You have to admit - it would be kind of funny, wouldn't it? Kind of like the ultimate practical joke."

Dani laughed, too, an image of the whole scenario popping into her head. "Yeah."

The door chime interrupted them. "Come in," Dani said. The doors slid open, and Deanna Troi walked in. Dani and Will stood.

"I just came by to see how you were settling back in," Deanna said with a smile.

"Okay," Dani said. She managed to return Deanna's smile. "It's a little strange. I feel like I've been gone for years, but it's only been a couple of months. It's nice being back."

"I thought you might like to talk," Deanna said, testing the waters.

Will took this as a cue for him to make his exit. "I'll leave you two alone," he said, beginning to make his way to the door.

Dani called to him before he could leave, though. When he turned and looked at her, she said, "I'd really appreciate it if you would stay."

The request caught Will by surprise, and he glanced at Deanna briefly. "Okay. I'll stay, if you want."

"I do, if you don't mind," Dani said.

"You know I don't." He walked back over to the couch.

Dani looked to Deanna. "Won't you sit down?" She watched as the counselor sat in a chair next to the couch. "I'm sorry about the mess," Dani said, sitting back down on the couch, Will also reclaiming his seat beside her. "I haven't exactly gotten around to cleaning, yet. When I left, I was sort of in a hurry ... "

"It's quite all right," Deanna assured her. "Sometimes, a little disorder is a good thing."

"Don't I know it?" Dani said. "It seems like every time my life seems to get a little order in it, something happens to disrupt it."

"Why don't you tell me about that?" Deanna suggested.

Dani looked at Will and then back at Deanna. Before she went any further, she had to make sure she knew the rules that were going to apply here. "Everything I tell you is confidential, right?" Dani asked. "You can't go back and tell Captain Picard or Admiral Nechayev what I said?"

"Everything that is said here stays here," Deanna said. "I'm here to help you; not betray your trust."

Dani nodded. "Then there's something you have to know before I tell you anything about what's happened over the last three months."

"Okay. Go ahead."

Dani sighed deeply. "First of all, I feel like the biggest fraud in the universe," she said.

"A fraud? Why would you feel like that?"

"Because what Hea Starr told you wasn't exactly the truth about what happened," Dani began to explain. "Well, it's the truth as he saw it, but he didn't see what he thought he saw. I didn't choose to remain on Cardassia because I thought it would ensure his freedom; I stayed because I wanted to be with Dukat." Her eyes looked up at the ceiling. She couldn't believe she was actually volunteering this information. "I couldn't pass up another opportunity to be with him, so I basically turned my back on everything I knew. But Starr saw me do it, and he must've thought ... the point is, everyone thinks I'm this hero, but I'm not. I'm just a selfish deserter."

"Dani, it isn't selfish to want to be with someone you love," Deanna said.

"I know, but duty was supposed to come first, over anything else, and I ignored that. I shouldn't even be in Starfleet anymore. Do you know that what I did is grounds for a court-martial? People have been let go for a lot less."

"You can't beat yourself up about that," Deanna comforted. "You didn't have any control over what Starr thought."

"I could correct it, though," Dani said.

Deanna realized what Dani was offering to do. She didn't think it was a very wise course of action, considering that it would probably effectively end her Starfleet career. "If that's what it takes for you to be happy with yourself, then that's what you should do," Deanna advised. "But you should only do it if it's going to make you feel better about yourself. Don't do it because you think other people will respect you for it."

Dani nodded. In all actuality, she had contemplated telling the truth about the nature of her purpose on Cardassia. But ultimately, she'd decided against it. What purpose would it serve now that everything was said and done?

"I have something else I need to tell you," Dani said. "It's something that you probably need to know to counsel me effectively, I guess. I was pregnant ... but I miscarried. The father was Dukat."

"Dani ... " Deanna trailed. The woman really had been through a lot.

"No, wait. There's one more thing I want to say before you say anything else," Dani said. "I loved him. With every fiber of my being. But if it meant that he could be alive today, I would have never chosen to stay on Cardassia with him." She choked up and had to stop for a moment. "Excuse me. I'm sorry," she said, once she had regained her composure. "I've come to realize that the reason he is dead today is me. If I had never gone to Prime, there would have been no rescue attempt. And he'd be alive."

Xxx

Jean-Luc Picard was standing at his replicator sipping on a fresh, steamy mug of Earl Gray tea when his ready room door chimed. "Come," he beckoned. The doors slid open and his ship's counselor sauntered in. "Counselor - what can I do for you?"

"I've just had a meeting with Dani Janeway," Deanna said.

Picard walked from around his desk and settled into one of the chairs across the room. Deanna claimed the small sofa across from him. "How is she?" Picard inquired.

"Not good," Deanna admitted.

"Oh, dear," Picard said. He had suspected as much earlier when Janeway had first transported aboard. She'd seemed a little out of sorts for a person being reunited with her family. "What seems to be the problem?"

"Dani is dealing with a lot of emotions at the moment," Deanna said. She wanted to give the captain a good idea of what was going on with one of his officers, but at the same time, she didn't want to reveal anything Dani had been adamant about keeping secret. "I can't go into much detail, but she's dealing with guilt, grief, loss. She's trying to hold it together on the outside, but I'm afraid she won't be able to keep it up much longer. If she doesn't get some rest soon, there could be some serious emotional damage."

Picard leaned back in his seat and crossed his legs. He could order the counselor to tell him the cause of these feelings Janeway was having, but he knew Deanna wasn't one to talk about her patients. He could only guess at what, or who, was at the root of these feelings, but he had more than an inkling about what was going on. "Counselor, have you ever heard of Stockholm syndrome?"

Deanna thought for a minute. That name sounded familiar ... then it came to her. "Yes, sir," she said. "That's a condition that hostages sometimes develop. They begin to identify with their captors. In extreme cases, the hostages no longer wish to be free and actually want to join the people who abducted them."

"That's right," Picard said. "Could that possibly be an explanation for Janeway's condition?" He knew that wasn't it. But it would offer ample explanation. Especially to Starfleet Command and Headquarters.

Deanna's eyebrows rose. It was an avenue she'd never considered ... until now. "Yes, sir. I do believe that could explain why Dani has been taking Legate Dukat's death so hard."

"I see ... " Picard said. "And what would be your recommendation on a course of action for Lt. Janeway?"

"I recommend that she take a medical leave of absence. Immediately. She needs time to recover from this. It's all been very traumatic for her. I would say she needs at least six months away from active duty, but I suspect it will take her much longer to get completely over this. There's no guarantee that she will ever be completely over it."

"I hear that isn't unusual for sufferers of Stockholm syndrome," Picard commented.

"Not at all, sir," Deanna replied.

"Well, then. Make out your report and include diagnosis and treatment suggestions," Picard said. "I'll send my recommendations along with yours. I'll see to it that Lt. Janeway's leave begins as soon after the debriefing as possible." He stood, as did Deanna. "Dismissed."

Deanna nodded, wondering on the way out if this whole Stockholm business was just a coincidence or if the captain knew more than he'd let on.

Picard walked back around to his desk. He'd hated that this had all turned out so bittersweet. They'd gotten their people back, but at what cost? The emotional well being of one of his officers? Damn that Nechayev for sending Janeway to Cardassia in the first place. She'd known what she was doing when she'd handed down that assignment. Anything to catch Janeway in the middle of something that would get her kicked out of the 'Fleet. But Picard had something for the woman that he knew she would never have anticipated. A little-known, nearly forgotten condition that he'd happened to come across in some recent research. The funny part was that any doctor who examined Dani Janeway would probably come to the same 'conclusion' he and his ship's counselor had come to, and there wouldn't be a thing Nechayev could do about it. The miracles of medicine ...


End file.
